Shadow Games
by Super Chino
Summary: (Prequel to Bad Behavior.) Ryan opts for an unusual 'job' hoping the income will eventually lead him out of Chino and release him from its stranglehold.
1. Default Chapter

A/N – Even I couldn't stay away for long! So leave it to me to write backwards! For all my fellow 'Bad!Ryan' addicts, I bring you a bit of a prequel for "Bad Behavior". We're gonna get a little taste of Chino and find out exactly how Ryan ended up in jail in the first place. For those just tuning in, feel free to follow along with us and then be sure to check out "Bad Behavior"…that one will start where this one ends.

Story is rated for adult situations (sex, violence, swearing, etc.). We're in Chino after all: D

Shadow Games Chapter 1 – The Contract 

Through the fogginess in his head, Ryan recognized the sound of the oscillating fan and welcomed the breeze against his perspired body. He fought the urge to wake up but his natural clock was working against him, and it was winning.

With his eyes still closed, he attempted to roll over and was surprised by the fact that his legs wouldn't move. Angrily, he forced his eyes open and raised his head slightly to discover the problem.

"Dina," he groaned in a low morning-after-drinking tone. "Dina get up."

The girl between his legs twitched at his voice and moaned, but made no further attempt to move.

"Dina, get off me. I wanna get up."

"You're always so grumpy in the morning," she complained, crawling off his legs.

Ryan sat up and moved to the edge of the bed, put his boots on and started lacing them.

"Aren't you coming back to bed?" Dina asked, practically begging. She ran her hand over Ryan's bare back hoping to sway his decision.

"No. Can't. I've got some stuff I gotta take care of."

Rolling over to face Ryan, she pouted her lips.

"Don't give me that face," he reprimanded while standing up and pulling a shirt over his head. "You got yours and I happen to know you had a damn good time." He watched a smile spread across the girl's face. "Yeah that's what I thought." Bending down he gave her a wink and one last kiss before heading for the door.

"Hey Ryan," she called to stall him. "You gonna be around tonight?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

With his hand on the doorframe he looked back at her. Man if she wasn't the definition of a wild night. Beer bottles covered both night tables, the bed was a mess, she was laying there half undressed, hair and make-up completely trashed and she was putting out an invitation for more. Ryan couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'll be around."

"Okay," she whispered, smiling back at him.

Creeping through the house, Ryan hoped Dina's Mom wouldn't wake up. When he got to the front porch, he breathed a sigh of relief and reached into his pocket to locate his cigarettes. Watching the flame dance across the tip of the cigarette, he was anxious for that first surge of nicotine. Inhaling, he let his mind wander through random thoughts.

One of those thoughts was a bizarre, yet regular, scenario with Dina's Mom. The woman despised cigarettes. She couldn't stand them. Ryan huffed a laugh to himself when he considered how many times the woman had hounded him about smoking and bringing that 'stench' into her home. Yet, she'd walked in on Ryan and Dina in the middle of…well…come to think of it, she'd probably seen almost everything by now. Yet, she never said a word about that. It was despicable and irresponsible of Ryan to smoke in her home, but she seemed to okay with him getting his groove on with her daughter…no matter what form the 'groove' took. Ryan shook his head at that scenario. Chino sure had a way of messing with people's priorities.

Glancing down at his watch, he knew it was time to get going. Mounting his bike, he pedaled across town. When he reached his house, he pulled his bike along the side and dropped it behind a bush. Continuing around the house, Ryan slid the screen to his bedroom window open and started to climb in.

'Where have you been!" his Mother raged. Grabbing his arm, she yanked him through the window and he fell, face first, onto his bed. "I can't take this Ryan! Where do you go? Huh? What could you possibly be doing that keeps you out all night? Huh? You never come home. Whatever it is, it's nothing but trouble I'm sure of it!"

"I didn't do anything wrong," Ryan argued.

"Oh no? Were you smoking?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. 'Here we go' he thought to himself. "Mom, I smoke. You know I smoke. Two days ago you bought cigarettes for me, remember?"

"Oh so now it's my fault that you smoke?"

"I didn't say that. You know I smoke, I just don't want to rehash that whole thing again."

"So where were you?"

"Out."

"Where…were you?" his Mother reinforced.

"I spent the night at Dina's, okay?" Hoping his explanation would be enough, Ryan stood up to leave the room.

"Dina's?" she continued to antagonize. "Dina is a tramp," she preached, grabbing Ryan by the shirtsleeve and forcing him to stay and listen. "You were having sex with her weren't you? Weren't you?"

"It's none of your damn business," Ryan sassed back, stepping up to his Mother.

"I will not let you treat these girls like this Ryan. Women are not objects. You can't just use them when you feel like it and walk away when you're done."

"Look who's calling the kettle black! You want me to follow your rules but it's okay for you to let every guy that walks in this house to beat you senseless, or to take advantage of you whether it's your pocketbook or your crotch."

Without hesitating, his Mother hauled off and slapped him. Hard. Even with the persistent sting on his face, Ryan turned his eyes to stare his Mother down.

"I hope you feel better now," he taunted. "For the record, any girl I've ever slept with has been treated world's better than you've ever been treated by any of these so called boyfriends you bring home. Don't you dare try to tell me right from wrong, you're in no position. I can take care of myself."

Backing away from his Mom, Ryan turned to step out into the hallway only to be immediately leveled to the floor.

"You know kid, you've got some kind of mouth on you, you know that?"

Even with his eyes still spinning, Ryan's brain registered the voice…AJ. In Ryan's eyes, AJ was simply evil and all that it entailed. He was an addict, which only fueled his Mother's own battles with drugs and alcohol. He was a freeloader, always pushing his Mom to go to work while he sat at home wasted and watching TV. And above all, he was abusive. He was abusive toward his Mother and he was abusive toward Ryan. Sure he'd been slapped around by some of his Mom's other boyfriends too, but AJ was different. AJ aimed to hurt a person and he wouldn't let up until he could see you were hurt. Ryan had learned a long time ago to stay as clear of AJ as possible. But on a day like today, sometimes there was just no avoiding him.

"Just who do you think you are huh? Talking to your Mother that way?"

"AJ don't. He's sorry," Dawn jumped in, getting on the floor next to Ryan and holding him close. "You're sorry, aren't you Ryan?" Pulling Ryan even closer she whispered in his ear, "Please honey, just say you're sorry, please."

Still trying to get his bearings, Ryan nodded half out of it, and his Mom looked up at AJ for his approval. "See, he's sorry AJ, he is. He's sorry."

"Look at me Ryan," AJ commanded. When Ryan took too long to turn his head, AJ took a hold of his chin and forced him to look his way. "Wanna do some coke with me this afternoon Ryan?"

"AJ!"

"Dawn shut up! He knows the answer, don't you Ryan? What's the answer Ryan?"

"No, I'm not supposed to be here," Ryan admitted correctly even though he struggled to get the words out.

"That's right, I don't want you here, ruining my high. You get your act together for the day and get out of here as soon as possible. You hear me?"

"But he just came home," Dawn interfered.

"Woman, you're getting on my last nerve! Don't you have a job to get to? Go on Ryan, get lost."

After AJ had walked away, Ryan yanked his arm away from his Mother's touch.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I'm…"

"Oh for Christ sake, shut up! You're not sorry. If I had a dollar for every time you said that, I'd be rich."

"I tried to get him to stop…"

"Yeah next time, don't do me any favors."

Standing up, Ryan walked over to his night table and lit another cigarette. With the stick hanging from his lips he caught his Mother's look.

"Don't you dare say one word to me."

"Ryan…"

Infuriated, Ryan removed the cigarette from his mouth, got in her face and went into a quiet rage knowing AJ was still in the house. "You want to say something to me…go ahead. Seriously, go ahead. You think I didn't notice you licking your lips when AJ mentioned he was gonna do coke later. Huh? And you want to lecture me about smoking…give me a fucking break."

Picking up his backpack, Ryan shoved a few necessities inside and then tossed it out his open window. With one leg outside, his Mom made one last attempt while he was straddling the window ledge.

"Ryan, when will I see you again?"

Looking back into his room at the broken human being he knew as his Mother, as often as things happened the way they did this morning, he was still amazed at her 'Jekyll and Hyde' personality. One minute she wanted to kill him and then next she was pretending to care. Unfortunately, the bad times outweighed the good times and Ryan took her concerns, even when they seemed genuine, with a grain of salt.

"I don't know. Might be a few days. I have some stuff to take care of. If anything goes wrong, the cops will show up and fill you in."

"Ryan, wait…"

"I gotta go. You better get in there," he nodded toward the living room. "He already got a shot at me today. If you take too long getting his breakfast, you're gonna be next."

As she watched his boot disappear behind the tattered curtain that was blowing in the breeze, she worried where he was going and when he'd be back…then again it didn't take long for her to remember AJ and the coke he would have that afternoon. Suddenly, Dawn saw all her cares disappearing.

When Ryan entered the old abandoned house, he was met at the door by a menacing looking character that went by the name of Mack. The guy could have passed for a carnival junkie…missing teeth, clothes that made him look like he worked at a gas station, and if they guy knew what a bar of soap was, Ryan could bet it had been ages since he came in contact with one.

"You Ryan?"

"Yeah. I'm here to see Vince."

"Arms up, spread your feet," Mack ordered, giving Ryan a thorough pat down. "Anything you want to admit to?"

"Got a blade in my boot."

When he was satisfied with his search, "Let's get one thing straight, your blade stays in your boot, or I'll pull out my toy." Lifting his shirt, he revealed a gun in his waistband. "Do we have an understanding?"

Ryan nodded.

"Take the hallway all the way to the back. Keep your hands up where everyone can see them. Jeepers is back there and he's a little skittish, especially of new guys coming on the job."

Nodding again, Ryan followed the long hallway. He took note of the holes in the walls and how the wallpaper hung off the walls in giant curls. As he approached the end of the hallway, he held his hands out to the sides as instructed.

"Well, well, well," a voice greeted when he entered the back room.

Freezing where he stood, Ryan's eyes immediately scanned the room to find the owner of the voice. His instincts were right and he regarded his older brother with reservation.

"Is that Ryan?" Vince inquired. "Is that your baby brother Trey?"

"Yeah," Trey snickered. "But he's a big boy now, no more baby."

"Ryan man, put your hands down. Come on in," Vince welcomed.

Cautiously Ryan crossed the room to where his brother was standing while the other guys in the room talked amongst themselves.

"Hey little brother. Nice face. You get the name of the driver that hit you?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Mom and AJ."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Ryan turned away from his brother and leaned against the wall.

Trey knew all too well about what went on in that house. It was part of the reason he left in the first place. His Mom was drunk all the time…if it were possible to be drunk more than all the time, that's what he'd say about her. And if she wasn't drunk, then she was jacked up on something. Between the two, the highs and the lows brought ungodly mood swings. His baby brother's face showing evidence of the latest crash and burn.

"Ry, you don't have to do this. I can get you some money."

Ryan's eyes slid to the side, honing in on his brother's shoes.

"This isn't like boosting a car to go joyriding little brother. There's money on the line for these guys. If you fuck this up…"

"If I fuck it up, they'll fuck me up...I get it." There was another pause. "When you think about it, it's almost like living with Mom and AJ, the only difference is…if I do a good job, I'll get paid."

"Ry look…"

"Trey, come on. I'm not working under your name. If I fuck up, it's all on me. It won't have anything to do with you."

"Ryan I'm not worried about you fucking up my name, I'm worried about you fucking up…period. At the end of the day, you're still my little brother."

Flashing a fast smirk, Ryan looked down at the floor. "You know, when you left it crushed me. I couldn't understand for the life of me why you didn't take me with you. But now I understand. It's about survival. You and me we're in the same boat now."

"You're gonna be okay man. Just gotta keep your head above water for a little while longer. You're sure you want to do this? I mean really, really sure?"

After thinking on his brother's question for a minute, "Yeah. I'm in."

"Gentlemen, let's get started," Vince interrupted. "You're all here for one reason and one reason only. You need money." A snicker of laughs spread among the group. "All of you have nice looking resumes, if we want to call them that. Even our youngest employee is off to a good start," Vince boasted, making eye contact with Ryan. "But make no mistake boys, cars are a serious business and there is a contract on the line. If anyone is having second thoughts, there's the door, no questions, no hard feelings. I'd rather you walk now than fuck up my contact if your heart isn't in the job."

Trey looked at the door and looked at Ryan, then back at the door again.

"Trey, stop looking at the damn door. I'm not leaving."

"Right. Just testing you."

"So that's it? Everyone is staying? Good. So let's talk business. Seniority doesn't exist here. None of you have ever worked for me so you're all starting on the ground floor as far as I'm concerned. What does that mean? Well that means each of you will earn $1000 for bringing me your assigned car. Period. You don't like my offer. There's the door."

Ryan could feel several sets of eyes boring holes into his skin. He knew there were senior guys in the room and he also knew they were not happy about him pulling the same pay as they were. But, the rules of the game had been laid on the table. Keeping his game face on, Ryan stood unwavering against the wall.

"Your cars have already been scouted," Vince continued. "You will show up on the south side of the old textile mill next Friday at sunset to pick up your assignments. After that, you have twenty-four hours to turn in your car, or face the consequences. I'm sure I don't have to remind anyone that, should you get picked up by the police during this job…" Vince paused and pointed at Ryan.

Playing along "I was out for a joy ride…I've never heard of you."

Smiling, Vince lowered his arm and laughed proudly. 'Now that's a good boy right there. That's all for now. I'll see you guys on Friday night."

Turning to Ryan, "Congratulations little brother. You just got yourself a gig. If you need anything and I mean anything…"

"Right. Unfortunately, I don't know where to find you, Trey" Ryan replied sarcastically.

"You got somewhere to stay tonight?" Trey offered.

"Yeah I think so. I think I might go over to Dina's."

"Dina's…really? Christ I really have been gone a long time. My little brother is doin' Dina."

Acting coy, "What can I say? The girl knows how to have fun."

"That she does."

Turning his head to his brother, Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"What? You think you're special? I had my time with her. You're not gonna go and get all possessive on me now are you?" Trey taunted.

Laughing, "Ah, no. Dina's a good lay, she's not worth getting possessive over."

"Good. Glad to hear that because I think that chick has banged half of Chino."

Sighing, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me," Ryan admitted.

"You hungry man?"

"Yeah I'm starving." Ryan's stomach seemed to growl on cue.

"Come on man, let's get you some food."

Lighting up a cigarette, Trey leaned back against the booth and watched Ryan scarf down the plate of food in front of him. "Easy man, slow down. We've got time."

Not realizing how engrossed he was in his dish, Ryan looked up innocently at Trey before nodding and taking a break with a sip of his soda.

"When's the last time you ate something man?" Trey watched his brother suspiciously. He knew he would try to avoid answering the question.

Ryan slowly chewed the food in his mouth and allowed his eyes to drift across the table to his brother. Embarrassed, he looked down at his devoured plate and moved the food aside in his mouth. "It's been a while," he admitted quietly.

Trey extinguished his cigarette just as the waitress returned to the table.

"Everything good so far guys? More coffee? Soda?"

"Yeah, I'll take more coffee. And could you bring another burger for my brother?"

"Sure."

"Uh ah," Ryan mumbled through his food again. Swallowing, "That's okay, really. I'm…I'm good."

"You sure man?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay. So, scratch the burger and bring us two slices of that chocolate cake you got on the counter there." Looking at Ryan, "You gonna say 'no' to chocolate cake too?"

Shaking his head, "Never say no to chocolate cake. That's just wrong."

Laughing, "Okay guys, I'll be right back with the cake."

After the waitress walked away, the two brothers sat at the table regarding each other.

"For some reason, that made me think of that chocolate cake that Mom made for you when you were, I don't know, maybe you were five or six," Trey recalled. "You kept begging her for chocolate cake so finally she made that round one that came out all crooked. Remember that?"

Smirking, "Yeah I do. Remember the three inches of frosting on the one side so she could even it out?" he laughed.

"Yeah that's right," Trey laughed back. "Then she threw all those sprinkles on it because you liked them."

There was a pause at the table. "Life in Fresno wasn't so bad," Ryan recalled. "Even though she drank it wasn't nearly what she's doing now. She still cared back then. Makes you wonder what life would have been like if we hadn't left."

Sighing, "Can't live in the past man. Besides, she could've changed any of this at any time if she really wanted to. You just gotta make your own life man. Whatever that means."

The waitress interrupted them with their dessert and their check. "Here we are. And here's your check, pay at the register when you're ready. Enjoy."

"Wherever I make my life, it ain't gonna be in Chino, I can tell you that much."

Trey paused with a piece of cake impaled on his fork. "You really thinking about leaving Chino?"

Surprised by his brother's remark, Ryan snorted a laugh. "Well yeah, someday. I don't want to hustle pool and steal cars all my life. There's gotta be something better out there."

Admiring his brother's outlook, Trey continued to eat his cake. The thought of leaving Chino never even crossed his mind. The thought of wanting something better rather than what he had, never crossed his mind. Maybe it was because he wasn't meant to leave. Maybe he wasn't strong enough to leave. But Ryan, Ryan could do it. Ryan would leave and go on to bigger and better things, he had that drive, that desire. If anyone could break free from the stranglehold of Chino, Ryan could do it.

"You okay man?" Ryan asked, studying his brother. "You're sort of lost in your cake," he laughed.

"No…I mean yeah, yeah. It's fine. You just got me thinking about how much things have changed."

"That they have."

"Well not tonight. Tonight is for old times sake. How about we go play pool tonight? Or hit a party? Or both? You up for that?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Cool. Tonight we'll do it up Atwood style."

"Thanks for lunch Trey. It was good."

"Any time man. Any time."

TBC…

(Wrings hands)…and thus it begins: D

…One house 80 percent Spring Cleaned…Wonderful!

…One OC blanket 75 percent finished…Nice!

…One garage sale 50 percent prepared for…Good enough!

…Being able to sneak in some writing earlier than planned…PRICELESS: D


	2. Because That's The Way It Is

Chapter 2 – Because That's The Way It Is

Parties in Chino were a way of life. You could always find one somewhere and chances were you didn't even have to know the person throwing the party…or even know anyone attending the party for that matter. They were always so crowded and full of crashers, it made it easy to blend in and the host was probably drunk, stoned or passed out anyway. In Chino it was even possible to have a party and not have a host. The homeowner would learn about what happened to their home long after the party crowd had vanished.

This was Ryan's fourth party in as many days and even though he was looking forward to spending the night with Trey, he was starting to feel the burn out. The crowded houses, the loud music, the booze, the drugs, the sex in any place you could manage to get it on, it was starting to wear him down. He needed a break.

He forced his way through the overflowing house, pressing his body through the sea of people. When he finally reached the front porch, he was amazed that he wasn't wearing his drink. Stepping onto the lawn he walked over to a pick up truck. He had no idea who's it was, but he lowered the tailgate anyway and took a seat, letting his legs swing to a stop.

Taking a deep breath he looked at the scene around him. Some things never changed. In Chino the parties just got rougher, the guys who hustled just got tougher and each passing day seemed to suck people in deeper and deeper…Ryan included.

"What's with you? You sobering up already?"

Looking up, Ryan smirked at Trey as he hopped up on the tailgate next to Ryan.

"My head is still pounding from last night. I'm just tired I guess."

"Ry, it's only two a.m., it's early by Atwood standards. Are you really tired or are you bored?" Trey asked, looking at his brother hopefully.

Lazily Ryan let his eyes roll in his brother's direction. "Bored," he sighed. "And this guy's serving shit beer. You wanna go shoot some pool or something? Ditch this thing? It's pretty lame."

"Yeah I'm with you man let's go."

The pool hall was dark and cigarette smoke hung in the air like a permanent curtain. Most of the characters that frequented the joint were questionable. They were ex-cons, hustlers, gamblers and alcoholics. Fights broke out so often the bouncers no longer interfered. It was pointless. As odd as the environment was, Ryan loved the pool hall. He loved the control he had there. He loved the game, he loved the stakes and most of all he loved winning. Considering his age, Ryan would have been banned from most pool halls across the country, but not in Chino. In Chino they worked on their own at a young age, teaching them to lie and cheat and steal. Ryan knew the game inside and out and either you were good enough to control the game, or you weren't. In Chino, you were either a mark or a con and Ryan knew he never wanted to be the mark, that's for sure. He'd made a name for himself in the pool hall and the regulars knew to steer clear of him. But if you weren't a local, if you didn't know who Ryan was, beware. Challenging him to a game of pool…let's just say you better just hand the boy your wallet.

Ordering some beers, Trey and Ryan took a seat at the bar and waited for a table to open up. It took some time, but finally the last table in the back was available.

Ryan lit up a cigarette as Trey racked the balls and laid a bet on the table.

"Alright little brother, here's the deal…I only have one bed at my house and the couch sucks. We're gonna go two out of three, loser sleeps on the couch. Deal?" he smirked.

Leaning his pool cue against his body, Ryan took the cigarette out of his mouth and set it on the edge of the pool table, shaking his head the whole time.

"What the hell are you shaking your head for? It's a good bet Ry."

"It's a great bet. I just feel sorry for you."

"What the hell for?"

"Because you're gonna be sleeping on the couch."

"I think you're full of shit! Go ahead. I'll even let you go first. Go ahead…break."

Taking another quick drag off his cigarette, Ryan bent down at the table's edge, lined up his cue and eyed the target. Before unleashing his wrath, he locked eyes with his brother and a sinister smile lit up his face. Returning his attention to the table, he gave the cue a solid shove through his fingers and watched as the balls scattered across the table, sinking three right off the break.

"Fuck!" Trey shook his head at the display in front of him. "Nobody sinks three off the break! Nobody!"

Mocking his brother, "Maybe you'd rather go three out of five?"

Downing the remainder of the beer, Trey slammed the bottle down on the table. "No, no. That's okay. I think three games is going to be painful enough."

Shot after shot the games wore on with Ryan ultimately controlling the table the entire time. When the last shot sunk in the hole, "You little fucker! I can't believe this!"

"Actually, it's little brother…not little fucker," Ryan mocked again, laughing at his big brother's frustration.

"I got news for you, tonight it's all one and the same! God damn I hate that couch! Fuck it, I'll sleep on the floor. You're good man! I had heard things about you but Christ! You're amazing. I can't believe I just got my ass kicked by my baby brother."

"You ready to get out of here?" Ryan asked, still basking in the glow of victory.

"Let's jet man, I'm tired."

At four a.m. the pool hall was still rather crowded and Trey and Ryan had to negotiate their way back to the front from the back room. When they reached the bar again, Ryan stopped.

"Trey…hey…hold up a minute."

"Why, what's up?"

"I need a minute."

"Wait, where are you going man?"

"That yuppy prick owes me money."

"Uh oh," Trey muttered to himself as he watched his brother making a beeline in the direction of the only pool hall patron that looked like he didn't belong in Chino.

Ryan took his time approaching the table where a former mark, known as Tyler, sat. He noticed the mark saw him so he knew the slow walk to the table was causing a world a worry for Tyler.

When Ryan reached the table, "You don't mind if I move this for a minute, do you?" Ryan tormented, pushing the mark's beer mug to the side.

"Um…no…no, no…that's fine," the mark stuttered.

Now that the table was open, Ryan put both hands down and leaned into the boy's face. "I need to talk to you outside for a minute." Ryan could see the fear in his face and it got his adrenaline flowing.

"Oh…well…I…I can't. Not right now," he stalled, signaling to the terrified girl sitting across from him.

"Ah, I see. I can fix that." Standing up, Ryan waved Trey over to the table.

"Someone looks like they've wandered a long way from home," Trey harassed.

"Tyler, Trey. Trey this is Tyler…although you could also call him 'Mark'."

"So what's wrong with Mark?"

"Really, it's Tyler," the clueless boy insisted.

Both Trey and Ryan stared at the boy's show of guts…or rather, stupidity. In this case they seemed to be one and the same.

"Well TYLER here," Ryan emphasized, "needs to go outside and talk some business over with me. We have some loose ends that need tending to…tonight."

"I see," Trey played along.

"But the problem is, his girl over here is a little nervous about being left alone in here. I thought maybe you could keep her company for him while we're…talking."

Nodding, "Well, yes, sometimes we do get some very undesirable people in here," Trey mocked, tongue-in-cheek. As if it were staged, the sound of breaking glass punctuated Trey's comment and a fight broke out just a couple of tables away. Turning his attention back to the girl, "Ack. It's nothing. We'll be fine. You guys go talk, take all the time you need. The little sweetheart and I are gonna kick back a cold one."

"After you," Ryan instructed, his eyes willing the mark forward. As they approached the door, "Don't do anything stupid," Ryan warned. "You're girl is sitting in there all alone. I don't think you'd want her spending the night with Trey and I…guys in Chino only have one use for girls." Ryan's remark caused Tyler's eyes to about bug out of his head with worry. He was suddenly worried about his little 'talk' with

Walking around the side of the building, the mark started rambling. "Ryan it's not what you think. Really. It's not."

"It's not?" Ryan asked, pretending to be surprised.

"No," the mark trembled.

Pretending to think on it, Ryan stepped forward, invading the Tyler's space. "Well let's think about it for a minute. You shot your mouth off, you called me names which was a really bad idea, then you were dumb enough to bet me $50 a game in this very pool hall. We played four games and you lost all four…Yeah I'm not seeing it. From where I stand you owe me two hundred dollars or else."

The mark swallowed hard and stared back at Ryan. Shifting his weight, "I…I don't have it," he stammered while Ryan narrowed his eyes on him.

"Don't have it huh?" Ryan smirked menacingly.

The mark shook his head.

"That's a shame," Ryan stated, pretending to turn away from Tyler. "It could have saved you a lot of trouble."

Without warming, Ryan turned back to Tyler with full forward momentum and sucker punched him right in the stomach, dropping the boy to the pavement.

Clutching his arm to his stomach the boy gasped for air while Ryan crouched down next to him.

"Where's my money?" Ryan pressed.

"(Gasp)…I…(gasp)…can't…(gasp)…breathe…(gasp)…the mark panicked.

"I hate to think what might happen to you when I do it again because I still don't have my money in my hand," Ryan warned.

Still gasping for breath, "I…I…have…it…have it…"

"Oh yeah? Let me guess, you got your allowance in the last five minutes or something?"

"Left…pocket…" the boy gasped.

Reaching into his pocket, Ryan retrieved a wallet and was dumbfounded by the amount of cash he found inside.

"What the hell are you doing walking around Chino with this type of money on you? There's almost four hundred dollars here," Ryan observed, counting the bills. "Well, Tyler, let this be a lesson learned. For stiffing me on a bet you set up, I'm taking all of this. Consider it interest owed for making me wait for it. I'm leaving you thirty dollars so you have enough money to get that girl home. If you don't do anything else right tonight…get her home. As for you and me, your debt is paid but I strongly suggest you stay the hell away from me from now on and that means finding a new place for you and your girl to hang. Got it?"

Tyler nodded as Ryan stood up and put the money in his front pocket. "Get up," Ryan demanded.

Doing as he was told, Tyler struggled to get on his feet. Keeping his arm clutched to his stomach, he remained bent over and avoided eye contact with Ryan who was about to give him some practical advice.

"Don't stand up straight too quickly. I don't want you puking on me."

"I won't man. I'm okay. I'm fi…"

Jumping out of the way in the nick of time, Ryan sighed and shook his head again as the mark tossed an evening's worth of beer intake onto the pavement.

"They never fucking learn," Ryan cursed under his breath. "Let's get one thing straight before I go." Wanting to make his point abundantly clear, Ryan grabbed the mark by the front of his shirt and slammed him up against the brick side of the building.

"We need to make sure you don't get any stupid ideas about revenge or anything. Sure you might get some guys to find me, maybe they'll bust me up, maybe they won't. The important thing to remember is that I'll know they were with you and if that happens, you're gonna wish all I did was punch you in the stomach. I won't go after them. I'll come after you. You understand me?"

Nodding feverishly, the mark had had enough.

"Get you girl and get out of here."

Before Ryan could even blink an eye, Tyler was rushing across the sidewalk and into the bar. Within a minute, he was on his way back out the door dragging his girl behind him. Ryan couldn't help but smirk at the scene.

Trey came out directly afterward with his arms out at his sides, laughing hysterically. "What the hell did you do to him? He's afraid of his own shadow now!"

Ryan shrugged, "That wasn't even fun, I only got to hit him once."

"Come on man, let's get home. The damn sun will be up in another hour."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to miss your date with the couch," Ryan teased.

"Keep it up man! Keep it up!"

It was nearly noon when Trey woke up. Drudging down the hallway, he looked in on Ryan who was still sound asleep on the bed. Pausing in the doorway, he put his arm up and leaned on the frame. He remembered how Ryan had gobbled up his meal the day before and it stood to reason he probably hadn't had a decent nights sleep recently either. Deciding it was best to let Ryan sleep as long as necessary, Trey turned back toward the kitchen for some much needed coffee, some aspirin and a cigarette.

Trey was watching some God-awful talk show about paternity tests when Ryan wandered into the living room around two-thirty in the afternoon.

"Hey look who's up," Trey acknowledged.

"Good thing school's out for the summer," Ryan mumbled.

"School?" Trey looked at Ryan, confused by his statement. "I thought you dropped out."

"I go when I feel like it. I'm just so damn tired all the time."

"Too much partying. Why don't you go back to bed man? It's cool. You're not missing anything."

"No," he breathed back. "Gotta run back home for some stuff. Everyone should be gone right now."

"You coming back?" Trey asked, watching his brother drag himself into a standing position. "We could stay in tonight, get you to bed early. You could use the sleep man."

Ryan nodded thankfully. The idea of doing nothing, not going anywhere and getting more sleep appealed to him more than anything in the world at that moment.

"I'll be back later. Couple hours."

With his body tensing, Ryan inserted his key and turned the lock. He cracked the door open enough to listen and see if the house was quiet. AJ's motorcycle was gone and since his Mom walked to work…when she went to work…it appeared the coast was clear.

Throwing his backpack on his shoulder he crossed the threshold and gently closed the front door. It didn't take long before a horribly sour odor got his attention and forced him to grimace. Unfortunately it was a smell that was all too familiar in that house. Chances were high that his Mom was passed out somewhere and close to her would be a puddle of vomit. Walking in the direction of his bedroom, he discovered her on the floor behind the couch, out cold. And, just as he expected, her sickness marked the floor next to her.

Anger rose in the pit of his stomach and he narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm not cleaning up after you this time. Do it your damn self," he scolded at her unconscious form.

Continuing on to his room, Ryan quickly rustled through his dresser for a few necessary things. He froze where he stood when he heard a voice.

"Ryan? Is that you?"

Ryan didn't move. He even willed his pounding heart to be quiet. He refused to allow her the satisfaction of knowing he'd returned, even if only for five minutes. Remaining perfectly still, he listened to her thrashing about and coughing. He closed his eyes and dropped his head knowing what was coming. Sure enough, his mother started heaving again. Ryan was grinding his teeth at the sounds that were filling his ears. He hated this. He hated every second of it.

"Ryan? Are you home? I need you." Her voice was hoarse and pleading. Still, Ryan ignored her. He waited a while longer after the living room fell quiet again, knowing she'd pass out again with time.

Shoving his things in his backpack, he snuck to the doorway of his room and carefully peered around it. Ryan grimaced at the sight of his Mom. Now with an even bigger mess around her, Ryan just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Double-checking his pocket to make sure he had his house key, he tiptoed past his Mom and back to the front door. Taking an extra moment to glance through the curtains, he made sure AJ hadn't arrived while he was in the house. With a clear path ahead of him, he delicately turned the doorknob and slipped out of the house.

Sitting down on his bike, he gripped the handlebars tightly and stared at the writing on the bar between his legs. Some days he was so numb to everything that went on around him and some days it seemed to consume him. Today was one of those days he felt everything he wanted to ignore. His Mom had been a train wreck for so long it was almost impossible to remember her as a good person. The alcohol and the drugs turned her into someone barely recognizable to Ryan. Turning his head to the open living room window, he could hear his Mom inside.

"Ryan…Ryan? Where is he?" she sobbed. "Ryan I need you, where are you?"

When the vomiting started again, Ryan turned away and pedaled off as fast as he could. He needed an escape and he knew just the place to go.

When the door opened, Ryan was shocked to be standing face to face with Dina's Mom. Considering the reason behind his visit, all he could do was stare and let his mouth drop open. Luckily, her Mom was about as clueless as his own and she welcomed him in, unassumingly.

"Hi Ryan, come on in. She's in the back room. Dina? Dina, Ryan is here."

Slinking into the room, Dina flirted a smile signaling to Ryan that all had been forgiven for him not showing up the previous night. Not that Ryan owed Dina a thing, but it didn't hurt to keep her happy. In the long run, he knew it was the answer to getting what he wanted from her. Chino girls were just that way.

"We'll be upstairs Mom," Dina conveyed flatly, taking Ryan by the hand and leading him up the stairs.

In the hallway, she pinned him up against the wall and kissed him longingly. Taking his hand, she slid it under her shirt and onto her chest.

"Dina…your Mom…"

"Shhh. Isn't this what you came for? Isn't this what you want?"

Smiling in spite of himself, "It's part of it."

Playing into his needs, Dina ran her hand down the front of Ryan's jeans, his body responding instantly. "I think I found the other part," she teased.

Tugging Ryan forward by the waist of his jeans, they crossed the threshold of her bedroom and she closed the door behind them.

Little over an hour later, just as Ryan was preparing to leave, Dina's bedroom door flew open with her Mother in a panic, rambling something about missing car keys.

Glancing at Ryan, "Oh Ryan. You're all sweaty. Do you have a fever?" she asked, rushing over to feel his forehead. "You really are warm, dear. You should get home and get some medicine."

Ryan's heart was pounding with the fear of being caught but, as usual, the woman was directing her attention to his face rather than his crotch, which still bared his undone jeans, belt hanging and everything. Nonchalantly he tugged his t-shirt down, hiding the evidence of his actions. It was apparent to Ryan where Dina got her 'ditzy-ness' from.

"I just took some medicine. I'll be fine," Ryan explained, sneaking a look at Dina, who flirtingly pretended to have no idea what he was referring to.

"Oh, okay." As quickly as she appeared, she raced back out the bedroom door, still complaining about the missing car keys.

Seizing the moment, Ryan collected himself. Closing his jeans, he gave a scolding look to Dina who was biting her lower lip and watching his hands very closely.

"No," Ryan said flatly.

"But she's leaving for work now," Dina reminded him. "We could…"

"I said no."

Ryan threw a tough look down at the shorter girl. Even though their 'relationship' was what it was, he couldn't help but soften just a bit at the disappointment in her eyes. "Believe me, I'd love to stay but I'm already late. Guy stuff. Thanks for fixing me up," he whispered. Caressing her face, he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"So the medicine is working already?" she giggled, squeezing Ryan around the waist.

Nodding in slow exaggeration, "You always take good care of me. You're the best." One more kiss and a hug before Ryan slapped her on the backside, "Be a good girl. Stay out of trouble."

Dina loved when he teased her like that. "And you?" she asked, smiling.

"If you're asking me to be good or stay out of trouble…you're talking to the wrong guy."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. See ya 'round Ry."

"See ya."

"What's the matter little brother? Don't like my cooking?" Trey joked, trying to get his brother to eat.

"No it's good. It's fine."

"Then why aren't you eating?" He watched Ryan twirl his fork in his food, unwilling to provide an answer. "You saw Mom today, didn't you? That's why you're upset."

Ryan set his fork down and stalled his reply by sipping his beer. He knew he couldn't hide this from Trey. Trey had been through the same thing. He knew how this worked, how it made him feel. Finally he nodded.

"You know it's not your fault Ry. If she doesn't want to get her life together, there's nothing we can do. She's gotta want that for herself."

"I know. But there's more to it than that. Sometimes…sometimes I look at my life and…I can't believe it's my life, you know? Sometimes I just wish I could walk another line, even if it's only for a while."

Trey watched his brother closely. "That's a hard thing to do Ryan. You're asking to change your destiny. People like us Ryan, we're born in little houses and we die in little houses. That's just the way it is."

Ryan thought on those words for a minute, "Maybe that's how you see it, but I don't. I wanna get the hell out of here. I'm not asking for the world I just…I wanna live in a house that doesn't smell like puke. I wanna have a meal or two every day. I want…" frustrated, he let his words disappear. Setting his fork down he slumped back in his chair.

Worried over his brother's passion for something more out of life, Trey thought it was wise to caution him. "I know how you feel man. I do. Just…be careful."

"Careful of what?" Ryan asked, irritated and confused.

"You're in Chino Ryan. Chino doesn't offer hopes and dreams. Hope is a dangerous thing. Makes you want everything you can't have and then crushes you when it doesn't happen. Just be careful what you wish for."

Ryan knew Trey was right. No one ever left Chino and if they did it was for prison or a cemetery. Still, there had to be something. Somehow, someway, when the opportunity was right, Ryan would make his move.

"Alright, so…let's stop thinking so hard," Trey laughed, hoping to change the subject and clear the air. "You've got a dinner to eat, let's go."

"Trey…"

"Ryan, please. I'm worried about you okay? If nothing else, I'm gonna make sure you at least get some meals while you're here so…please, just eat for me."

Shocked at his brother's show of concern, Ryan looked down at his plate and forked up some noodles. Leaning forward again, he put them in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"Life is a wild ride man," Trey explained. "All we can do is hang on and see where it takes us."

Nodding, Ryan put more food in his mouth and continued to finish his dinner.

TBC…

A/N…The phrase "we're born in little houses and we die in little houses" was 'borrowed' from the movie "Two If By Sea". I have no idea who originally wrote it…but it's a damn good sentence and it was fitting for this chapter!

To answer a couple of questions in the reviews, 'Shadows Games' will be short compared to 'Bad Behavior'. I originally planned for about 5 chapters and there are 3 already written. Since 'Shadow Games' was strictly meant to show us how Ryan landed in jail in the first place, we aren't paying too much attention to other things going on in Chino. (At least…not in this story!)! LOL! I want to make sure I keep it believable and for that reason I'm sticking to the main focus…the stolen car. I know folks seem really interested in the sequel and I will do one…still organizing where I want that to go, I just need to get this prequel out of my system first: D

Someone asked about the OC blanket…yeah I'm making one! I make lots of blankets! My 6 year old said "Mama, why don't you make an OC blanket?"…and my brain went…Hmm….! LOL! And thus another project was born! It's coming together nicely and hope to finish it soon. My next one will be a "Finding Nemo" one for my daughter! A Mom's work is never done: D

I also read a post or two from reviewers that were inspired by 'Bad Behavior" to write some stories of their own! Go for it! I'm flattered! Always write from your heart and take your time. Good luck to all: D

Lastly, thanks for the big welcome back! Even though I wasn't gone all that long, it was nice to be missed: D

Enough chatting…back to writing! See y'all in storyland!

Super Chino : D


	3. Fueling The Fire

**Shadow Games**

**Chapter 3 – Fueling The Fire**

Ryan woke up ridiculously early the next morning, well, eight a.m. felt ridiculously early considering he was used to sleeping in until about eleven. Staying in the night before and getting to bed early for some much needed sleep worked wonders on him. He felt like a new person.

With Trey still asleep on the couch, Ryan snuck out the door and pedaled down to the market side of Chino. Stopping at the fruit market, he dismounted his bike and walked next to it. Ryan felt the glare of the store's owner looming on him as he looked at the bins of fresh fruit that lined the sidewalk. They had knocked heads in the past when Ryan stole fruit from this stand and got caught one time.

"I thought I told you to never come back here," the owner warned, grabbing Ryan by the arm.

Ryan looked at the man before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a ten-dollar bill. "I've got money."

"I don't want your money punk! Get out of here before I call the cops!"

Swallowing hard, Ryan shoved the money back in his pocket and backed away from the owner. He couldn't even do the right thing even when he tried. He either screwed it up himself or other people stood as obstacles in his path. He was definitely a product of his environment, and his environment sucked.

After a brief stare down Ryan turned and continued walking with his bike. When he reached the corner of the building he turned down the alley and leaned his bike against the wall. Angry with the owner, 'Ryan the con' took over the situation and he lie in waiting for the right opportunity. Being a good con took patience and today, Ryan had all the time in the world. He wasn't leaving without getting what he came for.

After leaning against the side of the building for about twenty minutes, Ryan heard a scuffle and peered around the corner of the building. The owner was arguing with yet another customer and it didn't take long before outsiders jumped into the argument, choosing sides and causing a complete spectacle.

Keeping his head down Ryan stepped onto the sidewalk, grabbed a brown bag and started to fill it with fruit just like all the other paying customers…only, at this point, Ryan had no intention of paying for his fruit. He managed to get a few apples and oranges, a cantaloupe and a bunch of bananas in his bag before he headed back to the end of the crates near the corner of the building. Pretending to glance at a few more bins, Ryan ran his eyes in the owner's direction at the raucous that was still going on before vanishing around the corner undetected.

Smirking to himself, Ryan rolled the bag closed and stuck it in his backpack. Jumping on his bike, he continued down the alley to the next stop. Coasting through the parking lot, Ryan surveyed the area for any problems, specifically, for cops. Ray's convenience store was the place to go in Chino if you wanted something you shouldn't have, especially if you were underage. Cigarettes, drugs, booze, Ray could get anything…for a price of course.

Laying his bike down on the sidewalk, Ryan entered the store, nodded at Ray behind the counter and held up his hand in a "peace" sign. Ray nodded back and went to work behind the counter while Ryan took the opportunity to walk to the cooler in the back and retrieve a small, cardboard carton of eggs.

Hanging back, Ryan waited until the counter was clear of customers before he approached.

"Hey Ray."

"Ryan. How ya been?"

Ryan only raised his eyebrows.

Laughing, "I hear that! It's a bad week for everyone."

Pulling a bill from his pocket, Ryan slid twenty dollars across the counter. Immediately, Ray grabbed the bill, stuffed it in his pocket and passed two packs of cigarettes to Ryan. The fee was high, but that was the cost of convenience.

"The eggs are on the house man. Go home and eat something will ya, you're gettin' skinny."

Ryan laughed tossing the cigarette packs in his bag. "Thanks Ray."

Back at Trey's apartment, Ryan stood in front of the stove scrambling some of the eggs. The aroma of the cooking food roused Trey from the couch and had him shuffling to the kitchen to locate the source.

Standing in the doorway to the kitchen, Trey watched his little brother cook. Slices of cantaloupe and buttered toast were already on the table.

"You got a girl in your bed this morning?" Trey asked, startling Ryan.

"I wish."

"So what's all of this for then?"

Sighing as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel, "It's…a thank you. For letting me stay here for a few days. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it."

Smiling, "That's what brothers are for, right?" Trey's smile quickly faded when another thought entered his head. "Are you leaving?"

"Soon, probably right after the job. It's time."

Disappointment was apparent on Trey's face. "You're gonna stay and have breakfast though, right?"

"Of course. Think I cooked all of this just for your sorry ass? I'm hungry too."

Taking a playful swat at Ryan's head the brothers sat down to eat. Trey took the time to pay extra attention to his brother, how he looked, what he liked, even how he ate. He knew if Ryan kept to his word, and he usually did, if he made it out of Chino Trey knew he'd probably never see him again.

It was mid evening by the time Dawn had gotten her act together. Throwing the mop bucket out the back door into the grass, she leaned against the door jam, disgusted with herself. The downside of partying was cleaning up the aftermath and today there was a lot of aftermath. Lighting a cigarette, she sat down on the concrete stoop and gazed across the unruly lawn, her mind fluttered randomly back into the past. She remembered Trey playing in a little plastic swimming pool back in Fresno, how he liked to sink his toy trucks in the water. Her mind jogged forward then to Ryan crawling through the grass, still in diapers, pulling out her planted flowers. How he'd hold them up to her, proud of himself for picking them and all she could do was laugh at his little innocent face. They were happy then. She was the Mom of two little boys and proud to say so. Looking at her yard now, the small stretch of grass resembled her life…burnt out, wilted and in some spots, absent altogether.

She forced herself to think about her boys. She didn't do it often because it hurt too much. Trey had been gone for some time now and he never made any contact. She knew he wanted it that way. But now Ryan was starting to pull away too. Ryan was always the strong one, tough as nails he was from little on. Dawn knew that boy could withstand almost anything, he'd already proven that. But now Ryan was starting to give up, specifically on her. She could see it in his face and hear it in his tone. She was an embarrassment to him. But, how do you stop a freight train that's rolling down hill at full speed? You can't. You can only jump aside and escape it for the time being or allow yourself to get run over by it.

Dawn wished she had Ryan's strength. She wished she had the desire to change things. But that wasn't who she was.

"Hey Mama," AJ greeted from the back door, snapping Dawn out of her daydream. "It's almost time for happy hour, you comin'?"

Hesitating briefly, "Yeah, sure. Just let me finish this cigarette and I'll be right in."

Stretching her legs out in front of her, she tried to hold onto the vision of her young boys. But the setting sun beat down hard on the neglected lawn and reminded her, instead, that her boys were neglected too. So much for happy thoughts.

Extinguishing her cigarette on the side of the step, she stood up and yelled into the house as she entered, "You ready to go babe? I could really use a drink."

The bar was crowded when the brothers entered. Deciding to stay in for another night was a great idea until they ran out of beer. Promising they were just going to slip out for one or two quick drinks, they headed to one of Chino's popular watering holes. Enjoying their second round, Ryan laughed with Trey about miscellaneous incidents until his line of vision zoned in on his Mother across the bar. He went pale in an instant.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?" Trey asked.

"She's here."

"Who's here?"

"Mom."

"What!" Choking on his drink he scanned the bar until he found what Ryan was staring at.

The spectacle was hard to miss. His Mom, the only woman at a table full of men, was giggling loudly and downing shot after shot after shot, much to the pleasure of the guys.

Picking up his own beer, Ryan slammed down the remainder of the liquid inside and stood up. "I'm done."

"Me too, let's get the hell out of here," Trey agreed, disturbed as well.

Making their way toward the door, they encountered their second frustration of the evening.

"Ryan Atwood," the bully greeted. He couldn't have caught Ryan at a worse time, certainly, not in a worse mood. "I hear you're spreading stories about me, telling everyone I suck at pool," the boy explained, giving Ryan a firm shove.

"They're not stories. You do suck at pool," Ryan admitted freely, still holding his ground.

"Oh boy, here we go," Trey mumbled from behind Ryan.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, punk?"

"I already did, and you lost. Like I said, you suck."

"Stop saying that!" the bully threatened, taking a swing at Ryan and missing.

"Apparently you suck at fighting too," Ryan antagonized, connecting a solid one-two punch to the bully's face, sending him crashing to the floor with his eyes spinning. "Better learn how to control that mouth of yours," Ryan instructed, stepping over the bully.

Out in the parking lot, Trey broke into a jog to catch up to a stewing Ryan when he noticed his brother paying particular attention to a car near the back of the lot.

"No joy riding tonight Ry, stop gawking. You gotta be available to work tomorrow…you're contract…remember?"

"I'm not gawking, that car belongs to that asshole in there," Ryan explained.

Trey stopped walking. "Really? You don't say. Maybe we should…pay it some respect…"

"Trey…Trey…" Ryan called after him in a warning tone.

"Remember that old Tootsie Pop commercial Ryan? How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?"

"Yeah," Ryan answered hesitantly.

"Well, how many bricks do you think it takes to break the windshield on an asshole's car?" Bending down Trey picked up a brick and flipped it over in his hand before looking back at Ryan with an inviting and instigating look on his face.

Ryan smiled, walked over to Trey and picked up a brick. "I had no idea you were into Math problems," Ryan mocked.

"Math sucks Ryan! Fucking up asshole's car? Now that I'm in to! After you Mr. Atwood," Trey joked, glancing around the parking lot making sure it was free of any witnesses. "All clear."

Not needing any further prompting, Ryan cocked his arm back and hurled his brick with all his might. The contact with the windshield crystallized the point of immediate impact and created spider web style veins across the rest of the windshield.

"Tsk, tsk, Ryan…temper, temper," Trey jestered again.

"Shut up and gimme your brick."

Throwing the second brick in the same vicinity as the first, with the same results, the windshield was now useless. It would be impossible for anyone driving the car to see where they were going unless they stuck their head out the driver's window.

"Looks like someone's gonna have to call the auto club."

Trey's comment got Ryan to burst out in laughter. "Yeah, well, he had that coming."

"Let's see what the dickhead has in his car."

Picking up his own brick, Trey stood next to the car and smashed the driver's side window. Chunks of shattered glass fell to the ground, clinking as they landed. Leaning into the car, Trey surveyed the findings, much to his disappoint.

"This guy really is an asshole! There's nothing in his car! And I mean nothing!"

"Fuck 'em. Let's get out of here," Ryan proposed.

"Not yet."

"We're done. He can't drive his car. Let's go."

"Oh sure, you're satisfied because you got to smash the windshield! Give me one more minute."

Ryan watched as Trey unzipped his jeans, walked up to the driver's door and leaned against the car.

"You're not…really…going to…"

"Too late Ry."

Ryan could only laugh and let his mouth drop open in shock as he quickly did another scan of the parking lot, hoping they wouldn't get caught. By the time he turned back to Trey, his brother was already dressed again and walking toward him.

"I do not…believe…you just did that," Ryan admitted, still bewildered by his brother's actions.

"Ryan, when you gotta go, you gotta go. He picked on the wrong little brother tonight, that's all. Besides, he'll come out of there drunk off his ass and he won't even realize what happened until tomorrow. He'll think he did it."

"You're sick and you need help, you know that?" Ryan laughed.

Slapping Ryan on the back, "Yeah well, add it to my ever-growing list of flaws. Let's go home."

Back at the apartment, Ryan lay on the bed wide awake, his mind running in a hundred and one directions. He thought about the old man at the fruit market, he thought about his Mom at the bar making a fool out of herself, he though about the bully he'd leveled and about the incidents out in the parking lot, which made him snicker to himself.

"What's so funny?" Trey asked, interrupting his thoughts and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I still can't believe you pissed in that guy's car. God that was funny as hell."

Laughing himself, "Yeah it was. I would have paid good money to see his face on that one."

There was an awkward silence in the air before Trey addressed the obvious. "You're not sleeping. You worried about tomorrow…the contract?"

"No, not the contract. I'm fine with that."

"Well what then? Your eyes are telling stories that your mouth isn't sharing man. I know you."

Ryan turned his eyes to his brother. Trey knew him better than anyone. "I said I was going to leave after the job was done," Ryan admitted quietly, dropping his eyes down to his twiddling thumbs on his chest, he offered no further explanation.

Trey nodded. He understood completely. "I know how you feel Ry. You want out so bad you're willing to do anything and yet, how do you leave the only thing you've ever known…right?"

Ryan nodded.

"The game in Chino may suck, but not only do you know how it's played, you're good at it. Leaving would mean you'd have to learn a new game all over again, find the weaknesses and draw your power from it. I envy you for even thinking about that."

"I'm nothing but a con, Trey. I can be a con anywhere. I can get anything from anyone at any time. Just gotta be patient."

Laughing, "Right, and that's what makes you a better con than I'll ever be. Patience is not my thing. Look, I'll always have your back, no matter what. Whether you stay in Chino or if you leave…brothers for life man." Trey offered a guy handshake to his little brother, and Ryan took it without hesitating.

"Brothers for life," he agreed.

"Just make sure you say goodbye before you go man. There isn't a day that goes by that I didn't regret not telling you I was leaving."

Ryan nodded as Trey stood up.

"Get some rest little brother. You gotta go to work tomorrow."

"You too."

After Trey left the room, Ryan laid in the dark a while longer thinking about the next day, the contract and the possibility of leaving Chino. He was anxious to see what the next couple of days would bring.

TBC…

A/N – This was one of those short little 'transition' chapters! Look for 'The Job' (Chapter 4) to arrive on Tuesday or Wednesday. : D (The volcano is starting to steam…): D

For those who asked…My blanket's just missing the border now. It's huge! (Approximately 5 ft x6ft). It's out of orange and yellow sort of tie-dyed fleece with the big black OC logo in the middle with fuzzy black trim. The rest looks like a giant scrapbook page…below the OC letters are 9 misc photos of the cast, and above the OC are 9 photos of Ben (since he's my favorite!)! All photos are trimmed in crème colored fur and the border will be out of the same fur. It's cute! Another day or so and it should be done! YAY: D


	4. The Job

**Shadow Games**

**Chapter 4 – The Job**

When Friday morning finally arrived, Ryan could just feel the electricity in the air. Tonight was the night of his first contract. Sunset would find him at the designated spot behind the old textile mill to pick up his assignment. He hoped everything would go smoothly. Vince paid out a lot of money to his drivers. It was the only reason Ryan went to him for work in the first place. Another job or two and Ryan would have enough money to take care of himself for a while. The thought of leaving Chino even crossed his mind again. But there was no use daydreaming just yet. The job still had to be pulled off and any good car boost knows that anything can go wrong at any time…the money wasn't his yet…

Walking down the busted up sidewalk, Ryan surveyed the old building through the rusty chain-link fence. The mill was a strange place. It was definitely not a place you wanted to be caught in after dark. It had been shut down several years earlier, leaving nearly four thousand workers without jobs. Being one of the biggest plants around, its demise practically paralyzed its surrounding community and it was particularly devastating to Chino.

Now people just used the grounds to work out their frustrations. They'd abandon their unwanted cars and trash there. The gangs roamed the building as it if were their own. It was no longer a shock to learn a body had been discovered on the premises. And prostitutes used the unsecured building as a free hotel. If the mill could talk, the stories it could tell would be staggering.

When Ryan rounded the corner, he spotted Vince and another guy near the middle of the block. Wisely he kept his head down and kept walking.

As Ryan neared his employer, his heart pounded. Sure he'd stolen cars before but they were always for fun, just because there was nothing else to do. But this was different. This was a job and he had people to answer to. Not to mention there was money on the line…a lot of money, and Ryan wanted it so bad he could almost taste it.

"Now see Jimmy, here's a guy here," Vince pretended, incase they were being watched. "I bet this guy doesn't have a care in the world, do you buddy?"

Ryan smirked at the game being played. "Nope. Not me. Just looking for a cold beer and a game of pool."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Vince laughed. Raising his hand, he offered a macho hand lock with Ryan as he walked by. "You have yourself a good night my man." Vince gave Ryan a knowing look when he let go of his hand.

Continuing down the sidewalk, Ryan shoved his hands in the front pockets of his jeans, secretly cupping a slip of paper in his hand. A sneer formed on Ryan's lips…the clock was now running.

Back in Trey's apartment, the brothers heartily devoured their dinner. Trey was pleased to see Ryan eating a second helping of food. He never did that. Then again, there wasn't anything that Dawn ever cooked that warranted a second helping.

As the meal was coming to a close, "What?" Ryan asked, noticing his brother was staring him.

"Nothing. Just be careful tonight man. You're the only little brother I got." A quick smile flickered across Trey's face but disappeared just as quickly.

Ryan was caught off guard by his brother's protectiveness. He could see Trey was concerned about the evening's plans.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't…"

"Don't give me that Ry. You've been working cons long enough to know to expect the unexpected. Anything can go wrong at any time. There's always one element of the game you can't control. Just watch your back tonight."

"I'll be fine," Ryan reiterated with a bit of cockiness behind it. Rising from the table he took his dish to the sink, his confidence momentarily unnerved by Trey's comment. He glanced at his brother, still sitting at the table, and couldn't help but question his motivation for making such a comment. Letting his eyes search the counter, Ryan had to admit to himself that his brother was right…and he hoped, again, the night would go off without a hitch.

It was around three a.m. when Ryan located his contract. An electric blue Camaro Z28. Granted it was an older model but the owner had kept it in tip-top shape. It would be worth quite a bit in the underground market of stolen cars.

Ryan stood in the shadows, monitoring his surroundings. There was a dog in the next yard on the left and the people in the house on the right were still awake in their living room, curtains and windows wide open. He'd have to be really careful not to draw any attention.

Reaching into his back pocket, he retrieved his gloves, a screwdriver and his knife…tools of the trade. Keeping an eye on the dog he slowly walked up the driveway and hunched down next to the front tire of the car. Reaching under the wheel well, he felt along for the wires controlling the cars alarm system. Once he found them, he pulled against them with his knife, disarming the car.

A door slamming followed by voices and laughter forced Ryan to drop against the pavement. Casting a glance at the dog, he was relieved to see he was still undetected by the animal. Ryan was smart enough to know even if the dog hadn't physically caught sight of him yet, he knew Ryan was there just by his scent. It was only a matter of time before the dog would be set off, barking.

The car owner's home remained dark and quiet. No problems there. Lying on his stomach, Ryan looked under the belly of the car and uncovered the source of the distraction. People leaving the house next door were saying their goodbyes and piling into their cars.

"Doesn't anyone in this town sleep at night?" Ryan muttered to himself, aggravated by the set back.

He was thankful when the cars drove away in the opposite direction. Peering around the front of the car, Ryan watched as the owner next door drew his curtains and shut off his lights.

Deciding he'd wasted enough time Ryan went back to work and gained access into the car. Stripping the steering column as his brother taught him, Ryan prepared the car to be driven without a key. With the driveway on a slight incline, Ryan eased the car into reverse and let it roll slowly out onto the street. With a crank or two of the steering wheel, the car was poised to take off down the road once he got the engine running. This was it. One more step and the first part of the job would be done. The car would be his. Forcing the screwdriver into the ignition, Ryan held his breath and turned it…and the car rumbled to life. Dropping it into gear Ryan drove away. He'd pulled it off without so much as making the dog bark.

On the other side of Chino, Ryan put his feelers out again as he reached the drop point. He hadn't passed a single police car on his way here, which he thought was odd. Not that Chino had a grand police force, but still. Chino was a city that more alive at night than during the day and the night hours usually kept the police department jumping.

Pulling to the curbside roughly a block away from the entrance to the rail yard, Ryan put the car in 'park' and turned off his lights…and just watched. It took several minutes before he noticed a car coming at him. Suddenly the headlights went out and the car meandered through the gates to the rail yard. It must have been one of the other contracts. Rolling his car forward, Ryan pulled closer to the entrance where he could get a better look at the drivers, or see if any of the guys were leaving the rail yard. Trey had told him to watch his back and that's exactly what he was doing.

Ryan stole a peek at the car's clock, it was nearing four-thirty in the morning. When he looked up there was a half a dozen guys pouring through the gate of the rail yard, several running in his direction. Immediately Ryan shut off the car and pulled his screwdriver out of the ignition. When he looked up again Vince was one of the guys running towards him.

"Ryan! Run! It's a sting! Leave the car! Leave it!"

Expect the unexpected…and here it was. Bolting from the car, Ryan took off in a separate direction from the pack of guys that just went running by. When it came to avoiding the police, there was not safety in numbers.

Cutting through the houses, Ryan tripped over fences and ran into swing sets. Finding a nook behind a broken down old shed, he paused for a minute to catch his breath. He could hear the engine of a police car being gunned as it came down the road and then paused on the adjoining street. A white searchlight scattered through the bushes, dancing dangerously close to Ryan's hiding spot. He didn't so much as flinch until he heard the cop car speed away. The area was hot. He had to get out of here as fast as possible.

Listening carefully, he made his move and bolted from behind the shed. He rounded the counter of the house only to be clotheslined by a waiting police officer.

"Hold up kid! Stop fighting!" the cop demanded trying to hold Ryan down. "Stop resisting!"

Ryan on the other hand wasn't going down that easily. He wrestled against the officer as hard as he could. If he could just get his legs free, he could get some momentum. But before he was able to get the upper hand, additional officers arrived on the scene and it didn't take long before they had him pinned to the ground.

"Easy kid, easy. Let's not do this the hard way," one of the officers said, trying to calm Ryan down.

Defeated, Ryan stopped fighting. He knew he was strong but against four officers? No way. It couldn't be done.

"What's your name kid?" the quiet officer asked.

Ryan only glared at him, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Right now, consequences of the boost weren't running through his mind…the money he lost was running through his mind. Ryan inhaled deeply with each breath, trying to control his frustration.

"I'm going to find out anyway, may as well cooperate," the officer pressed.

Knowing damn well they'd find out who he was when they got to the station, through previous arrests and fingerprinting, Ryan decided to cooperate for the time being, if for no other reason, than to get all these people off of him.

"Ryan…Ryan Atwood," he admitted.

"Ryan, okay that's a start. Now Ryan if we let you get up, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"No, I just want everyone to get the hell off of me," Ryan versed, pissed off.

The officer eyed Ryan a moment, trying to feel out the truth. "Alright guys, let him up."

One by one the officers stood up but kept close proximity to Ryan just incase he got any bad ideas. Once they had Ryan on his feet, they turned him around and slapped some cuffs on his wrists and read him his rights. Ryan stood quietly fuming the entire time.

The officer walked Ryan over to his squad car and bent him over the hood. A quick search turned up the screwdriver and his blade.

"Out joy riding tonight kid?" he interrogated.

"No."

"You run with a crew?"

"No."

"You sure about that?" the officer pressed.

"Yep."

"What were you running for?"

"Late for bible study."

The smartass remark got a good chuckle out of the officer.

"Somehow I don't think that's true. Sure you weren't out boosting tonight?"

"Yep."

Not convinced, the officer could see he wasn't going to get much out of Ryan at the moment. Maybe he'd have better luck at the station with this kid.

"Okay kid, in the car. Behave yourself."

Moving Ryan into the back seat of his patrol car, the officer walked over to confer with the other officers.

"Anything?" one of the officers asked.

"No. He's not talking."

"What's his name?" another officer asked, just joining the discussion.

"Atwood, Ryan Atwood."

"Ryan? I know that kid. Let me talk to him."

Opening the back door to the patrol car, Ryan rolled his eyes at the familiar officer.

"Ryan man what are you doing? I thought we made a deal last time I saw you."

Ryan turned only his eyes and his eyebrows pressed down angrily. "Just do me favor Tommy and get my blade back for me. Don't let them trash it."

"Ryan every time I give you that blade back, you go off and do something you promised me you wouldn't do anymore. Maybe I can help you man, tell me something. Anything."

Closing his eyes, Ryan let his head drop down. Tommy had known Ryan for years and he knew in 'Ryan-speak' that gesture meant he'd done 'something'.

"Is it your Mom? Is she…too much right now?"

The remark generated a mild reaction from Ryan. Nothing but the slight opening of his mouth and a deep breath before returning to silence and grinding his teeth.

"Okay so…" Tommy continued to put the story together himself. "Your Mom is going through one of her major benders and you needed money to take care of yourself. Someone offered you money to pick up a car and you took the contract. Am I right?"

Ryan could only raise his eyes to Tommy's. Rule number one for a con: Never admit to anything…ever.

"Alright Ryan. I'll see what I can do but you're in a lot of shit on this one. They found a Camaro a few streets over. It's not showing on the hot list just yet but if your prints come up on…"

"They won't," Ryan interrupted, looking at Tommy again.

"Alright. Let's get to the station. We have to call your Mom."

Closing his eyes again, Ryan let his head fall against the back seat. His Mom. The one person in the world he wanted to be the farthest away from, now he was about to go head to head with her. When she heard about this, he knew she'd go ballistic.

Ryan sat in the fish tank, the nickname given to the holding room for Juveniles because it was reinforced glass on three sides. Sitting on the bench he had full view of the front counter. He was there over an hour before he noticed his mother arriving, bursting through the doors with her mouth going a hundred miles an hour and her arms flapping away angrily. He couldn't hear her but even the officer at the front desk kept putting his hand out defensively in an attempt to calm her down. Ryan could only sigh heavily and shake his head.

Walking Ryan down the hallway, the officer paused at the door to the interviewing room and removed his handcuffs. "You've got fifteen minutes with your Mom kid."

Entering the small room, Ryan found his mother pacing wildly inside.

"Stealing cars Ryan? Now you steal cars? How many have you stolen? Huh? Was this your first one?"

Ryan's eyes trailed to the right and he reminded himself that he was being watched through the one-way glass.

Infuriated by his lack of an answer, his mother put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him back against the wall as hard as she could.

"Answer me Ryan!"

"Mrs. Atwood, please do not touch him. You're at the police station," a voice warned over the intercom.

"Oh shut up!" she screamed at the fogged glass. "You want to grow up to be a loser? You're going down the same path as your Father. Is that what you want? Is it?" she raged.

"Right. Like I've got such a great fucking role model! Just how much coke did you do yesterday? You're clearly jacked up. And do you think you can make it to lunch before you pull out that bottle of Jack? You're talking about me being a loser? Where the fuck do you think I'm learning it from!"

That was the last straw. Whether it was true or not, his Mother didn't want to hear it and she let her fists fly. Over and over she pelted him. She was so wrapped up in her anger she hadn't noticed the officers rush in.

It took several officers and a lot of struggling and shouting to get the two Atwoods separated. Dawn was pressed up against one wall with her hands held behind her and Ryan stood facing her, his hands cuffed again. When they tried to remove Dawn from the room, she just had to get one more shot in.

"You're a thief Ryan! A fucking thief! My son is a thief!" she screamed at him.

With his left cheekbone starting to feel a bit numb from one of her wallops and the taste of blood on his lips and tongue from another one of her contacts, he leaned forward, pulling against the officer's gasp and gave his Mother exactly what she deserved.

"I'd rather be a thief than be your son."

Ryan's cold and even tone pierced the room. Even the officers in the small room stared at him in silence. He was frighteningly serious and the rage behind his eyes was barely being contained. His Mother could only stand before him, expressionless.

Ryan turned his back on his Mother as they led her from the room.

When Officer McGhee re-entered the holding room where Ryan was being held, he could see the boy was weary.

Sighing heavily, "How about we take these cuffs off for a little bit and talk, just you and me?"

"And them…right?" Ryan corrected nodding at the fogged glass.

"Yes, and them. After what just happened in here you think you're not gonna be watched like a hawk now? Here, I brought something that should help you calm down a bit." Extending his arm, he offered Ryan his pack of cigarettes that had been confiscated during his arrest.

"I'm underage and you're a cop…offering me cigarettes…" Ryan acknowledged.

"What can I say Ryan? We're in Chino and we both know the normal rules don't apply here. I need you to calm down and I know this will help. Now do you want one or not?"

With his body desperately craving the nicotine, under the circumstances, Ryan grabbed the pack along with the lighter and sat down. Lighting one smoke he sat down and rested his forehead on his folded hands.

"There ya go buddy. Just relax a minute."

"Tommy, I'm not going back there. I'm not going home with her."

"Ryan, it's not that simple."

"Put me in Juvie, put me in a State Ward, put me in foster care, I don't give a fuck what you do with me, just keep her away from me."

"Ryan…"

"Is anyone even saying anything to her, about the hitting, or about the drinking, the drugs…the neglect? I've been taking care of myself a lot longer than you guys are away of. I don't need her."

"You're only sixteen Ryan."

Laughing sarcastically, "Right. And because of that, it makes it all okay. Tell me something Tommy, what would it take for me to stay in Juvie? If I stand up right now and punch you in front of the 'window people' will they let me stay? Exactly what does a kid have to do to make someone understand that I think going to Juvie is better than living with her? What does it take?"

From behind the one-way glass, tears rolled down Dawn's face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her son was begging to go to Juvie rather than go home with her. The news was devastating.

"Mrs. Atwood?" Tommy greeted dryly upon entering the viewing room behind the glass. "Look, this is going to be hard, but I think you should let him spend the night here. I've known Ryan a long time and he's quite…agitated…with you right now. I fear he may do something stupid to avoid you if I let him leave here tonight. Let him stay and cool off. I'm sure things will be different in the morning."

Dawn's mind was in a haze. She couldn't believe she had to leave her son at the station for no other reason than the fact that he didn't want to come home with her. Finally she nodded. "Can I say goodbye to him?"

"I don't think that would be wise, Mrs. Atwood. We finally got him to calm down."

"Could you just ask him?"

Against his better judgment, Tommy went back into the holding room with Dawn's question as cargo to present to Ryan, knowing full well what Ryan's reaction would be.

"Okay Ryan, here's the deal. You can spend the night here tonight…well, not 'here', you'll be transported over to the Juvie Center and then we'll see what tomorrow brings. Your Mom…your Mom wants to say goodbye to you…"

"Unfuckingbelievable!" Ryan growled. "Go ahead, send her in. Keep your boys handy, you might need their help again."

When Dawn entered the room she positioned herself close to the door, mindful to keep her distance from her simmering son.

"Are you sure this is what you want Ryan? To stay?"

"I'm sure. You can go. I'll get a jumpsuit, a good night's rest and three meals in one day. That's more than I get from you so I'll be just fine." Ryan never so much as glanced at his Mom. Leaning forward he pulled another cigarette from the pack and lit up.

"Ryan I'm sorr…"

"Don't…say that to me. Just go."

"Okay. I'll do it how you want it Ryan. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" she sniffled, trying to end on a positive note.

"We'll see," Ryan snarled back, flicking his ashes in the ashtray and letting the smoke seep through his lips as he spoke. Still he wouldn't acknowledge her. "Tommy, can we go…now?"

"Finish your cigarette. I'll walk your Mom out and give her some instructions. Just sit tight a little longer."

In the hallway near the front door, Dawn paused while Tommy explained what would happen from that point on.

"I really think you did the right thing Mrs. Atwood. Sometimes the kids just need a little time to cool off. He'll be different tomorrow."

Still sniffling, "No, he won't. Not my Ryan. When Ryan makes up his mind about something, that's it. He ah…he doesn't want me anymore," she whispered, choking back the tears.

"Mrs. Atwood, if I may be blunt for a moment…he's sixteen and let's face it, you don't exactly provide the best home life for him. He's frustrated, he's angry and he's trying to gain some control on the situation. He needs a little space and little help from all of us before this turns into something that really ruins his future. Just give him some time, that's really all tonight is about. He needs some space."

"Space, right. Okay. Maybe he will be better tomorrow. Maybe."

"It's now six a.m., be at the Juvenile Center at one o'clock in the afternoon. That gives the center time to give him a bunk, he can get some rest, maybe get a meal or two in him. Then we'll see how he's doing. In the meantime, go home and get some rest. Oh Mrs. Atwood, whatever you do, don't miss that appointment…and make sure your sober when you arrive."

Embarrassed, Dawn put her head down and nodded. Flashing her eyes one more time against the door leading to Ryan, she turned and walked out of the station.

TBC…


	5. Lashing Out

Shadow Games

Chapter 5 – Lashing Out

Ryan found himself oddly relieved when he walked through the doors of the Juvenile Center. After being prompted toward the counter, Ryan was assigned a jumpsuit and then guided to a changing area where two large in-house guards watched him change from his street clothes to his jumpsuit. Collecting all his belongings, one of the guards placed everything in a box and turned it in at the registration counter.

"You hungry kid?" the remaining guard asked, less than interested.

"No. I just want to lay down."

Ryan's eyes hinted at his exhaustion and his quiet demeanor told the guard he was most likely being serious.

"Lunch isn't for another four hours. You'll stay in your cell until then."

Nodding, Ryan turned around and put his hands behind his back. He knew the routine forward and backward and he knew the guard wouldn't take him anywhere without the cuffs on. Dragging his feet, Ryan walked the long corridor to his cell. Once inside the confines of the tiny room, he backed up against the closed gate so the guard could remove his cuffs.

"Stay out of trouble kid."

Ignoring the guard, Ryan clomped forward and allowed himself to slump down on the cot. He could feel his body giving in. It was only a matter of minutes before he closed his eyes and relented.

"Atwood…let's go kid, wake up." The guard startled Ryan by banging on the bars with his baton.

Sitting up on the cot, he regarded the man behind the interruption. "Where are we going?" Ryan asked, forcing himself off the cot.

"Your Mother is here, let's go. Let's get these cuffs on."

His Mom. Ryan had no idea how much time had passed since he'd arrived at Juvie, but he knew it wasn't long enough. He didn't want to see her. Silently he backed away from the gate and folded his hands across his chest, sending a crystal clear message to the guard.

"Ah, so that's how it's going to be huh? You're gonna be one of these little shits that gives me a hard time in here? You stay there and you pout for a few more minutes little boy, I'll be right back and we'll see who's tougher."

Watching the confident guard walk away, Ryan knew things were about to get worse and his mind ran rampant with opportunity. With his arms still folded, he rocked in his cell waiting for his captors to return.

"Is this him?" one of five guards asked, leaning on the bars to Ryan's cell. "He's just a baby."

"Yeah that's what I thought until I read his report. That baby's got a bit of bite to him, gave the Chino P.D a rough time last night."

"Well then I guess he'll have to learn the hard way that we do things differently around here. We do things our way…no exceptions. Let's go kid, you got people waiting for you. Get your ass over to this gate and cuff up."

"You want me outta here…come get me," Ryan dared, not moving an inch.

A low laugh escaped from the talkative guard. "Oh he's a feisty one. You're gonna be sorry you said that boy. Open the gate."

Ryan could feel his heart pounding as if it might jump out of his chest. But he had one chance to get this right, one chance to make a difference so that it would be his way, and this was it. It all came down to the confrontation with this guard.

He watched the stern-mouthed guard enter his cell, his nametag read 'Diaz'. He was followed into the cell by two more guards with the last two blocking the open gate.

"Get over here," Diaz demanded.

"No."

"What did you say to me?"

"I said fuck you," Ryan replied a little louder.

When the guard turned his head momentarily to signal to his coworkers, Ryan stepped forward and clocked him right in the face with his fist.

"Now you've done it!" Furious at Ryan's lack of cooperation, not to mention the sucker punch to his face, the guard rammed the end of his baton hard into Ryan's stomach dropping him helplessly to the floor. "Bad boy! You don't hit the guards! You definitely don't hit me! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Responding wasn't even an option. Between gasping, gagging and coughing Ryan couldn't even concentrate on the guard's words. They left him on the floor to struggle for air. He could barely keep his face off the punishing guard's shoes.

The guards waited patiently for Ryan to regain some form of composure. There was a lesson to be learned here and they wanted to make sure he got it right.

When he finally quieted down a bit, Diaz tapped on his back with his baton causing Ryan to drop his head to the floor again and cover it with one of his hands. "Sit up a little bit kid."

Doing as he was told, Ryan still tried to keep his stomach pressed tight to stop the pain. And, just like he warned the mark at the pool hall, he knew standing up straight too quickly would cause him to vomit.

Getting down on his haunches next to Ryan, "Now, what was all that about? You got the balls to do it again? Huh punk? I'm right here, take your best shot."

Ryan raised his face to the guard and eyeballed him, fury still present in his stare.

"Oh look at this boys. He wants to. He's thinking about it," the guard taunted. "Come on little boy, let's see what you've got."

"I think you wore him out Diaz," one of the other guards chuckled. "I think he's done."

"Don't let this one fool you boys. You can see it in his eyes. He's backing down for now…but he's not done. This one still has plenty of fight left in him. He's not done by a long shot. But right now he's gonna do the right thing and go visit with his mom, aren't you kid?" the guard pressured, taking Ryan by the arm.

Allowing the guard to pull him up off the floor, Ryan yanked his arm free once he was on his feet.

"Uh oh, he's not done yet," Diaz observed. Putting an end to Ryan's plans, he put his baton across Ryan's throat and backed him up against the wall. Defensively Ryan immediately grabbed the guard's arms. "No no Atwood, don't do that. Calm down…calm…down." Once Ryan dropped his hands, Diaz flipped him around like a dead fish and held his head against the wall using a vice-like grip on the back of Ryan's neck. "Hands behind your back kid or its the baton again."

Deciding he'd had enough fighting for the time being, Ryan gave in and put his hands behind his back. His stomach was killing him and now his throat and the back of his neck were sore. This Diaz guy was going to be a pain in the ass.

"There, see," Diaz mocked, proud of himself for breaking Ryan. Taking Ryan, forcefully, by the arm, "Anytime you want more kid, you just come and get it."

Dawn was pacing wildly again in the visiting room. She hated places like this. Between her two sons, her husband and her poor selection of boyfriends, she'd seen the inside of one too many jails. She hoped to get this over quickly. It felt like days had passed since she'd been waiting for them to bring her son in. When the door finally opened, she held her breath as they brought him in. She knew right away that something had happened. His face was flushed and his bangs were damp with perspiration.

"Keep the cuffs on this one during the visit, he's been a bad boy this morning," Diaz instructed. "I'll be right outside, if he acts up, let me know." Getting in Ryan's face, "Behave in here…or else."

Ryan could only crane his neck away from the guard. If he was pissed off before about having to see his Mom, now he was at biblical proportions where anger was concerned.

"Ryan…honey…"

Feeling his stomach lurch and the hair on his neck stand up, he turned his head away from her.

Dawn looked to the room guard for assistance. "Can he have a cigarette?"

"His hands have to remain cuffed," the guard reminded her.

"I know. I'll, um…I'll help him."

When the guard nodded his approval, she looked back to her son. "Ryan, honey, did you want a smoke?"

Nauseated at the idea of letting his Mom help him with anything right now, Ryan struggled with his decision. He wanted a cigarette worse than anything right now and finally he caved in and nodded.

Reaching for her pack on the table she put the stick in his mouth and held the lighter up to him with trembling hands. Leaning into the flame he puffed away and waited for the soothing side effects to kick in.

With her nerves consuming her, Dawn lit up as well. When she turned back to her son, she noticed he was watching her. She couldn't quite make out the expression on his face. It was a cross between anger, intolerance and distrust.

"Um, honey, I was wondering if…if you were ready to come home. Would you like to go home?"

Ryan stared, unwavering, at his Mom, his cheeks indenting as he inhaled more smoke. After he exhaled, he shook his head slowly, carefully watching her.

Surprised by his answer, "You…you mean you don't want to come home? Why?"

Ryan tipped his head in disgust and frowned at her as if to say, 'do you really need to ask that?'

Realizing that her son still hadn't said a single word since he entered the room she hoped changing the subject would start him talking.

"So…the other guard, he said you were bad this morning. Were you talking back or something?"

Ryan shook his head again, "No. I punched him in the face."

Not only did he get Dawn's attention, but his explanation got the attention of the room guard as well.

"You punched him?" Turning away from her son, she took a seat at the table to process what he'd just said. "You did this on purpose. You did it so you could stay here," Dawn revealed out loud, barely able to grasp the words coming out of her own mouth. "You really don't want to come home with me…do you?"

Ryan shook his head again.

Dawn chuckled a nervous laugh and stood up with her hand over her mouth. "You can't do that. You can't…can he do that?" she asked the room guard with mounting frustration. "You think you're so smart, Ryan? You'll see. Who do I talk to about getting him released?"

"You'll have to meet with one of the coordinators Ma'am," the guard explained.

"Then get me a coordinator," she demanded.

"Can I go back to my cell?" Ryan interjected in the middle of his Mother's rage. "I really don't want to watch her work out the details of pretending to care when I know she doesn't." Stepping backwards, Ryan kicked at the door causing Diaz to appear in the room.

"What's the problem in here?"

"No problem, I'm just ready to go back to my cell," Ryan explained.

"That's nice. Unfortunately, you don't get to decide that…they do."

Dejected, Ryan rolled his head away from the guard and stared at the ground.

"Ryan, please, think about what you're doing," his Mother begged.

Returning his gaze to the Diaz, "Look, I'm sorry I hit you. Can I please go back to my cell?"

"Now you want me to believe you're a nice guy? I don't think so."

"I hit you so I'd have to stay. I don't want to go home with her. I don't want to have anything to do with her," Ryan confessed.

Diaz searched Ryan's face for the truth behind that statement, and he believed Ryan was indeed telling the truth. "I'll allow you time in the cell while I sort this out." Diaz consented. "But if you give me any shit when I come back to get you…"

"I won't."

Dawn was on the verge of exploding. "Ryan, if you walk out that door, we're through. You'll be on your own as far as I'm concerned."

Pulling his eyes away from Diaz, Ryan turned to face his Mom. "I've been on my own for a long time, you just never noticed." Ryan stared at her a moment longer before turned back to Diaz, let his cigarette fall on the floor and snuffed it out with his boot.

"Fine," Dawn finally spat out angrily. "If that's the way you feel, then go. Be like your brother and just leave. I don't want you any more either."

Ryan cracked his lips apart in an attempt to get more air into his lungs. When that didn't help, he swallowed hard and let his eyes dart back and forth across Diaz's uniform. The guard could see she had gotten to Ryan. It was one thing to be neglected, it was another to be told you aren't wanted anymore. The guard now understood why the kid acted out in his cell and he couldn't necessarily say he blamed the kid.

"Let's go kid, your supposed to be in the mess hall right now." Diaz shot a scolding look at Dawn before he opened the door and led Ryan out of the room.

After the door had closed and her son had been hauled off, again, Dawn sat down again, bewildered. She was still trying to make sense of it all when the coordinator entered.

"Mrs. Atwood, my name is Thomas Wade, I'm Ryan's coordinator here at the center." Extending his hand, which went unaccepted, he took a seat across the table from Dawn. "Now, I'll be quite frank with you Mrs. Atwood, Ryan is a rather…unusual case. We don't get many boys that are hoping to stay in Juvie. Most will do anything necessary to get out. Now I've talked with an…officer…McGhee. Tommy McGhee of the Chino P.D. and he's given me the details on Ryan's case. Now, while they can't tie Ryan directly to any stolen cars, he did have tools on him. Based on his history, Officer McGhee is confident he did steal a car and they just can't link him to it or he was intending on stealing a car and hadn't done it yet. Either way, by merely having the tools on him is a violation of his probation, granted it's a minor violation, it's still a violation."

"So throw his little ass in jail! He doesn't want to come home with me, he's made that perfectly damn clear," Dawn complained, extending her tantrum.

"Well, see, that's where we have a new problem," the coordinator explained.

"A problem?" Dawn grumbled, irritated.

"As I explained, Mrs. Atwood, since the violation is minor, it wouldn't necessarily require jail time, especially since the facility is so crowded with much more serious offenders. However, since Ryan punched one of our guards this morning, he's looking at two weeks in Juvie unless someone is willing to sign him out and be responsible for him."

Dawn sat in her seat and snorted a laugh before leaning on the table. "So basically you're telling me that…even though it 'appears' he stole a car, or wanted to, and even though he doesn't want to come home and right now I'm so pissed at him, I don't want him to come home…now you're telling me I have no choice but to sign him out because you're facility is too crowded with worse offenders?"

"Basically…yes."

"Pffft!" Shaking her head Dawn stood up and threw her purse strap over her shoulder. "Mr. Wade, I suggest you find somewhere to put him, I don't care if it's under a table in the cafeteria. He doesn't want me and I no longer want him. Obviously I wasn't meant to be Mother-material. I'm going to go home and get drunk and celebrate my freedom from motherhood. Do whatever you want with him."

"Mrs. Atwood, he's your son."

"Not anymore he's not. He's your problem now." With the sarcastic wave of her fingers she left the room leaving the guard and the coordinator to look at each other and shake their heads.

Ryan sat alone in the crowded mess hall. His emotions running in a thousand different directions and none of them were toward the lunch line. He was angry, no, he was enraged with his Mom. How dare she turn the tables and walk out on him…in the middle of him taking a stand against her? How dare she! After everything he'd been through with her, how many times he'd helped her pick up the pieces of her life, only to have to do it again the next day…and the day after that…and the day after that, again and again. How dare she make this about him? Ryan would never tell anyone this but, there was a part of him that was hurt, even scared now. Now the future was crystal clear, he had to leave Chino whether he wanted to or not. There was no other option. He'd show her. He'd make it on his own, some how, some way. He'd make her regret her words. He'd make her regret everything she'd ever done to him.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?"

Ryan's mind was jarred back to the noisy lunchroom by Diaz's voice. Cocking his head to one side, he kept his eyes down and stared at his hands that were folded on the table. He was never one for talking about things that bothered him and he sure as hell wasn't going to do it with one of the Juvie guards.

"Was she always like this? Your Mom I mean?"

Ryan ignored the question. Instead he chewed on the inside of his lip hoping Diaz would get the point and stop asking questions.

Nodding at nothing, Diaz tapped the tabletop. "You know kid, sometimes all you can do is take the cards you've been dealt and find a way to make your life out of them. You've got ten more minutes kid, get something to eat."

Ryan's brain flip-flopped back to his brother as Diaz walked away. Trey hadn't even crossed Ryan's mind until the guard reiterated, in not so many words, the same advice his brother had given him. 'You have to make your own life.' Ryan was suddenly concerned about Trey. He wondered if he'd been picked up in the sting or if he'd gotten away. Since he was nineteen, if Trey was caught, he'd be in the regular jail since he's not longer considered a juvenile. Ryan would have a to figure out a way to find out about his brother. In the meantime, he became aware of Diaz approaching him again and conveniently, there were now four other guards in rather close proximity to Ryan. Suddenly, he felt a cause for concern and he looked at Diaz questionably.

"Just a little added preparation incase you go nuts again, Atwood," Diaz explained.

"And why would I go nuts? You bringing my Mom in here or something?"

"Cute. No, you've got a meeting with your attorney regarding your probation violation."

Rolling his eyes, Ryan pushed up off the table and stood up. Noticing Diaz had his hand on his baton, Ryan immediately turned around to cuff up.

"Good boy. You learn fast Atwood. Let's go."

In the privacy of a counseling room, Ryan was seated at a table and freed from his handcuffs. He'd been cuffed so many times in the past twenty-four hours that he was beginning to get raw marks around his wrists. He sat quietly drumming his fingers on the table, impatiently waiting for the next adult to come along and make his life difficult. Just when he was about to give up and go back to his cell, the door opened.

"Ryan, hey, Sandy Cohen. Sorry to keep you waiting, security was extra picky today. You'd think I was trying to get a rocket launcher in here."

Ryan didn't smile at the joke. He wasn't amused. He just wanted this over with.

"So let's see, we've got some interesting things going on here if I understand things correctly. You've been caught in the past, tinkering, we'll call it, with cars but you've never been caught actually stealing one. You're currently linked to a possible stolen car as well as an organized contract. Is that true?"

"No."

"No?"

"I said no."

Sandy paused and reread his notes and flipped through Ryan's Juvenile file. "Maybe you'd like to give me your version of all of this?"

"What for?"

"So I can get you out of here. You'll be in front of the judge in less than two hours."

"Which Judge?"

"Judge Whitney."

"Fuck," Ryan mumbled under his breath. She was wicked and had a reputation for putting kids in Juvie through the mill.

"Ryan, I want to help, I really do. But you gotta meet me half way. We don't have to talk about anything else if you don't want to but, we gotta cover some of this if you want to go home tonight."

"And…what if I don't want to go home?"

Sandy stopped shuffling papers long enough to give Ryan a dazed and confused look. "Surely you want to get out of here, right?" Sandy chuckled.

Sighing deeply, "No, not necessarily."

If nothing else got accomplished today, Sandy was determined to get to the bottom of this. "Ryan, talk to me."

"It's pretty black and white actually. I told my Mom I don't want anything to do with her anymore and she…she told me she was done with me too." Ryan licked his lips nervously as he mentally recounted what was said. "So you see Mr. Cohen, there's no where for me to go so I may as well stay here for now."

"I'm told you hit a guard this morning, is that true?"

Ryan nodded.

Sandy sighed and shook his head. "Ryan, I can't leave you here. For starter's your violation is small and it doesn't require serving any time so…"

"So you're saying Juvie doesn't want me either?"

Hesitating, "No son, they don't."

Huffing a laugh, Ryan shook his head yet again and kept his eyes down to avoid Sandy seeing the desire for tears building. He couldn't even get into trouble the right way.

"On that note son, we have to work out something otherwise you'll go into foster care."

"Can't I go live with my brother?" Ryan asked hopefully.

"Your brother is…Trey. Trey, at nineteen, has a rather colorful past, not to mention an impressive criminal record, Ryan. The court is never going to grant him custody."

"Of course not. The court would rather put me in foster care. I'm only going to take off once I'm on the outside anyway. I guess it doesn't matter."

"The idea is not to get you out so you can take off Ryan. You need someone to look after you."

"No I don't!" Ryan snapped back in a snotty tone. "What? You wanna take care of me?" Ryan challenged. "You think you can handle me? I've been through things you can't even imagine."

"That's probably true Ryan. But sooner or later someone's gotta give you a break, cut you some slack. If you want my help, I've got your back. If you want me gone…I can be on my way out that door in thirty seconds. You're a tough guy, I'm sure you could handle all of this on your own, question is, do you want to?"

"Why are you doing this to me?'

Sandy was taken aback by the boy's comment. "Doing what?"

"Trying to give me hope. Hope is a dangerous thing Mr. Cohen."

Sandy and Ryan locked eyes with each other, testing each other.

"And here I thought guys like you liked danger. It's your choice Ryan. I'm going to step out into the hall and get some coffee."

Ryan sat at the table with no retort. He didn't know what to say. After Mr. Cohen passed through the door, Ryan glanced at his file laid out on the table. His Mom had thrown him out, now Juvie was trying to get rid of him, he wouldn't be allowed to stay with Trey, if Trey was even still on the street right now, and here was this guy acting like a superhero, come to 'save the day' so to speak. Ryan thought back on his words about leaving Chino and wondered if this little confrontation was supposed to be the vehicle that got him out. Maybe it was.

"Alright," Sandy mumbled, reentering the room. "I could definitely use this right now. I wasn't sure how you felt about coffee but you look like a straight up sort of guy so I got you a cup of black." Placing the steaming cup down in front of Ryan, Sandy regarded him as he sat down before sipping from his own steaming cup.

Ryan leaned forward and cupped his hands around the warm Styrofoam cup. Raising he head slowly he narrowed his eyes on Sandy. "You wanna talk?…Let's talk…"

TBC…

One lonely little chapter left to wrap up a few loose ends!


	6. A Rude Awakening

Shadow Games

Chapter 6 – Finale – A Rude Awakening

Sandy eyed Ryan curiously. "Okay, let's talk. What do you want to talk about?"

Ryan let his eyes drift back down to the cup of black coffee and slowly stroked the side of the cup with his thumb. "Let's just get one thing straight," he started. "I don't trust you."

"That's understandable Ryan. You don't even know me."

"Right," he sassed back quickly. "And for that matter you don't know me either. You know me on paper and that's not the same."

"So then tell me something I don't know," Sandy encouraged, looking expectantly at Ryan.

Ryan leaned in closer and turned his eyes to Sandy. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," he whispered.

The comment was meant to unnerve Sandy and he sipped his coffee instead, unaffected. "Look, Ryan, there's no need to intimidate me. I made you an offer, if you don't like it, or don't want to accept it, that's fine. But you're the one that has to make that decision."

"And why would I do that? Why would I go with you?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Because right now I'm the only one that believes in you."

Ryan stared at Sandy long and hard before forcefully pushing his chair back and walking over to the window with his cup. Sandy smirked to himself knowing he'd captured Ryan's attention with that last comment. Ryan wasn't a hard criminal, he'd seen worse. Instead he was a typical case of a kid from an abused home, with no direction or guidance. He was a prime candidate for a kick in the ass in the right direction and Sandy was chomping at the bit to be the one doing the kicking.

Ryan stood at the window a long time before speaking again. "You married?"

"Yes. And I have a sixteen year old son."

Thinking about that fact for a moment, Ryan assumed he couldn't be more different from Mr. Cohen's son if he tried. "I'm sure he's nothing like me."

"No he's not, but maybe someone like you could bring him out of his shell."

"Right. I'll teach him how to boost cars and he can, what, teach me how to properly hold my fork at the dinner table?"

Sandy chuckled a bit. "Well he's not that uptight, close, but not quite. He doesn't have many friends. I guess in that sense he's sort of a loner too."

"I've got enough friends," Ryan retorted.

Sighing, "But what kind of friends are they? Are they the type of guys that only help you with jobs or dare you to do things that'll land you in trouble? Are the girls only there for the night and then gone in the morning? See what I'm saying?"

Ryan stared at Sandy, amazed at his accurate account of Ryan's life, given that fact that he knew nothing about Ryan, nothing. Keeping his lips pursed tightly closed, Ryan blinked several times after looking away in an attempt to hide his admission of those facts from Sandy.

"I may not know everything about you, but I know enough to know you need to make some changes. Do you really expect to still be stealing cars when you're my age? Honestly?"

Pausing a moment to consider the question, "Honestly? I've never even considered what my life would be like at your age. Life in Chino doesn't work like that. Around here you live day to day…and some days, it's hour to hour."

"So this is your chance to change that, break out of that mold. What have you got to lose? According to your own words, if things aren't the way you want them, you're gonna take off once you're out of here anyway. Why not at least give it a try and see where it leads you?"

"And…your wife and your son? I'm sure they won't be happy about your decision to do something like this."

"I'll go call her right now," Sandy enthused, standing up and heading to the door.

"No!" Ryan yelled. Giving Sandy a menacing look, "Call her from here. I want to hear what you say to her. More importantly, I want to here her tell you it's a bad idea so I can say I told you so."

"Okay." Turning around Sandy pulled his cell phone out and hit the corresponding buttons to speed dial his wife as Ryan looked on, watching him closely.

"Hey, it's me…Fine, fine, how's your day?…Oh I'm glad…Well, now that you mention it, there is a reason behind my call, his name is Ryan."

Ryan tipped his head back and squinted suspiciously at Sandy. He was surprised he was going through with all of this in the first place.

"Well, Ryan is one of my clients and he's sort of between a rock and hard place at the moment and he needs a place to stay for a while…Yes I mean bring him home…"

Rolling his eyes, Ryan shook his head and threw a sideways glare in Sandy's direction.

"Nothing major," Sandy continued. "He's got some theft and some charges for assault, disorderly conduct, and of course some miscellaneous small weapons charges…Kirsten, I just…uh huh…yeah…yes I do realize that…I know…I know…you're right…I understand, I'll tell him…see you tonight."

With the click of the phone Sandy raised an expressionless face to Ryan.

"Let me guess," Ryan sassed again, laying out his prediction. "She said it's not the same as bringing home a stray puppy, especially since they don't carry weapons. She thinks it's a bad idea and that you should forget about it and pick up dinner on the way home. Even if I'm wrong about the dinner, I'm know I'm not wrong about her not wanting me there."

Sandy couldn't hold back a bit of a grin that was trying to sneak out. "Actually she said I should bring you home tomorrow rather than today because she'd like to properly prepare a room for your stay."

"You better not be screwing with me," Ryan warned, watching for even a flinch out of Sandy.

"I wouldn't do that, it's not my style. But we do still have one hurdle to overcome."

"What's that?"

"You haven't accepted my offer yet. So what do you think? Wanna give it a shot?"

"And what if…what if it doesn't work? What if I do something…and I make you angry."

"Oh I'm counting on you doing 'something' Ryan. Where's the adventure in taking you home if you're going to convert to being an angel overnight? I'm going to ask you to make some changes, changes that are respectful to my family and my home. I don't expect you to get it right the first time, but I do expect you to try. And for the record, I don't get angry often, and when I do, it's never with my hands."

"And if I don't like it there? If I don't want to stay?"

"I'm not sure, but I imagine you'd become a Ward of the State at that point and be sent to a home for Juveniles."

Considering his options, Ryan walked up to the table where Sandy was sitting. Right now he just wanted out and it seemed he was being given a way out. "I'll go with you," he muttered quietly, uneasiness evident in his tone. "I'll go with you on one condition…I need you to find my brother and send him down here to talk to me. It's possible he's in jail, I don't know."

"Just tell me where to look for him and I'll do my best to find him. So, does that mean you're coming with me tomorrow?"

"I still don't trust you, but I'll go."

Pulling out a tablet of paper, "First step forward in a new direction is always the hardest. Write down a place or two where I might find your brother."

Scribbling some notes down, Ryan returned the tablet to Sandy. "Don't tell him anything. I'll tell him if we find him."

Agreeing, Sandy gave Ryan one of his business cards. "Here, give this to your brother when you talk to him. It has my cell phone number on it incase he needs to reach you. When I stepped out for the coffee, I learned your hearing was postponed until tomorrow. We'll talk to the Judge then."

Nodding, Ryan pocketed the card and left the room.

"Thanks for the ride, man," Trey yelled as he slammed the car door shut. Standing in front of the Juvie Center made him feel sick. He always tried to stay far away from these places but today was an exception, he knew Ryan was inside and worse yet, he was asking for him. Word was on the street about the contract that went sour, most of the guys on the job were picked up by the cops. Ryan must of known something, something he needed to tell Trey. It was the only reason Trey could come up with for the request for a visit that had to be done immediately.

Trey stood outside of the guard's post smoking a cigarette before entering the building, stalling. He kept his hands shoved deep into his pockets hoping it hid his nerves a bit. He was also thankful that visiting hours were nearly over.

"Name of Juvenile?" the clerk called out when Trey approached the counter.

"Atwood, Ryan Atwood."

The clerk got on the phone right away and called in the visitation. "Atwood, Ryan, cell block thirteen, cell number one-twenty-nine." With the harsh hang up of the receiver, he handed Trey a visitor's pass. "Take this over to security to be searched and signed in."

Moving on, Trey went through gate after gate after gate. By the time he'd gone through all the necessary red tape and arrived at the Visitation Center, also known as the 'Kiss and Cry', he noticed Ryan was already sitting down at a table.

Anxiously he crossed the room. "Hey little brother," Trey greeted.

Ryan stood up and they brothers shared a hug that relayed relief on both sides. Trey noticed Ryan holding on a little longer than normal and it only made him more curious about what was going on.

"So," he opened up, taking a seat across from Ryan. "You doing okay in here?"

Ryan's look said it all and it was saying it wasn't Club Med. "Nothing I haven't brought on myself. It's Juvie. They aren't exactly about baking cookies and bedtime stories."

Trey nodded. He'd done time in Juvie too. It was a farming area for breeding bigger, badder criminals. Anything you wanted to know could be learned here, it was just a matter of finding the right people, and, staying away from the right people as well. Surviving Juvie was more than dealing with pissed off parents and court dates. It was about which guards you could trust or should avoid and which inmates you could trust and which you should stay away from. The games that went on in Juvie made hustling on the street seem like Sunday school.

"I wish I could get you out of here man," Trey voiced. Ryan let his eyes fall to the table without using words. "So, what's with all the cloak and dagger stuff? You send your attorney to find me and he says I've got to come see you right away. What's going on?"

Ryan let out a heavy breath and continued to avoid eye contact with his brother. "I'm not sure how much longer I can…do this. I'm not sure I want to."

"Can't say I blame you, I'd want to get out of here as soon as possible too."

"No, that's not it. I'm getting out of here tomorrow Trey."

"Tomorrow, Ry that's great! Seriously you've…" Trey's words froze in his mouth when Ryan raised his head and locked his eyes with his brother. Trey could feel his heart leap and then hang in his chest. "You're leaving, aren't you?" he whispered, discouraged by the news.

"Yeah," Ryan whispered even quieter. "You made me promise to say goodbye, so…" Ryan flipped his hand in the air, not knowing what else to say.

Trey leaned back in his chair fighting the growing lump in his throat. "You serious? I mean, where are you gonna go? How are you…"

"I can take care of myself. Besides, my attorney offered me a room at his house…in Newport. I wasn't going to go but he had some pretty convincing arguments, he is an attorney after all. I figured I'd go up there and see what it's like. Maybe I'll like the game better up there," he shrugged.

"I can't believe you're really gonna do it, I can't believe you're really gonna leave me."

Laughing defensively, "Why not? You left me."

That comment said it all. Trey knew he'd left Ryan with a deep wound when he left home and he knew he had no right to question Ryan's decision to leave. Even though it had been nice to see him the past week, Trey knew Ryan had no real reason to stay in Chino.

Reaching into the sleeve of his jumpsuit, Ryan pulled out Sandy's business card and handed it to his brother. "This is where you can find me if you need me."

Trey examined the card and his eyes heating up with emotion.

"You really are going, aren't you?" Trey asked again, wishing Ryan's answer would be different. Instead Ryan just nodded again, confirming the news. Trey took a deep breath and blew it out through his open mouth. Placing the card on the table he wiped his eyes before he nodded too. "I'm proud of you Ry. I'm proud of you for having the courage to get out. I want you to turn your back on this place and not look back man. Make your life Ry," Trey encouraged standing up from the table, with Ryan following suit. "I'm really gonna miss you little brother."

The brothers shared another hug, both emotionally spent.

"Brothers for life," Ryan whispered over Trey's shoulder, his chin trembling.

"You know it man," Trey agreed. "Brothers for life. You need me, you call me."

"Same."

Reluctantly, they let go of each other and locked their hands in a macho shake.

"Goodbye man." Ryan was barely able to get the words out.

"Goodbye little brother. Watch your back."

"Always," Ryan nodded with a weak smile.

Taking a couple steps back, Trey took one more long, hard look at his baby brother. Using every bit of strength he had left, he forced himself forward, patted Ryan on the shoulder and turned toward the gate.

Ryan watched Trey leave as the 'Kiss and Cry' lived up to it's name. Ryan's chest heaved up and down from the anxiety of the meeting and he noticed Trey was still wiping his eyes even as he passed through the gate on his way out.

Standing alone, Ryan couldn't have felt more isolated if he tried. Looking around the Visitor's Center, other inmates were sitting and talking with their families. Hell, even if they were arguing, they were still together. Turning on his heel, Ryan got permission to return to his cell and made a beeline straight back to his bunk.

Once in his cell, Ryan curled up on his cot and held his pillow tightly to his chest. He felt overwhelmed and couldn't help but question if he'd done the right thing. He'd agreed to leave Chino with a person he didn't even know. He'd said goodbye to his brother and despite their unwritten contract of 'brothers for life' Ryan knew that goodbye was most likely permanent. And his mind even trailed back to his Mom, how he'd put his foot down and said he'd had enough. His head throbbed over the events of the previous couple of days. It all seemed like a dream, no, make that a nightmare, like it wasn't really happening in real life. The problem was, it was all real, every bit of it. Ryan had chosen his path and now he had to see it through.

Late that night, Ryan was still sitting on his cot when 'lights out' was announced and the cellblock went dark. It was never completely black and it was never completely quiet…and you were never completely alone since the guards roamed the corridors frequently, especially on the night shift.

Ryan stared at the shadows on the wall caused by light coming through his cell bars and thought about Sandy and his offer and the new home and family that would be waiting anxiously for his arrival tomorrow. He was quick to remind himself that he'd been tricked in the past and he'd decided right there and then that he'd do things his way when he arrived in Newport, no matter what the Cohen family had in mind for him. They'd have to prove themselves to him first before he did any bending from his own personal agenda. He couldn't stop wondering what life with this family was going to be like. He also couldn't stop thinking about ways to control the 'game' once he was there. Mr. Cohen said he wanted an adventure, Ryan intended on giving him one.

Exhausted from thinking so long about so much, Ryan eventually reclined on his cot and gave in to the sleep his body was so desperately craving.

But this was Juvie and in Juvie, mornings seemed to creep up quickly on a guy. Ryan was already dreading the day. Right after morning chow he'd be heading to the courtroom for his hearing in front of Judge Whitney. Ryan grimaced at mere thought of the woman. After that, he'd return to Juvie and go through the release process and be shipped off to the Cohen family. Suddenly he was having serious doubts about whether or not he wanted to follow through with the plans.

In the courtroom, Ryan sat quietly next to Sandy and waited and waited and waited for his name to be called. Finally, "Ryan Atwood?" the Judge announced.

"Present Your Honor," Sandy acknowledged, ushering Ryan up to the front to stand before the Judge.

Judge Whitney tipped her head down and glared at Ryan over the rim of her glasses. "Mr. Atwood, I distinctly remember telling you it had better be a long time before I caught sight of you in my courtroom again, and yet here you stand. Last time I saw you, you had spent the prior evening drunk and you were throwing beer bottles at passing cars, including a patrol car. So what sort of garbage are you bringing me today?"

"I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and I happened to have some questionable items on me at the time," Ryan explained, as vaguely as possible.

"Well that sure cleared it all up. I'm sure you won't be surprised when I say I want you to be more specific Mr. Atwood. Where were you at the wrong time?"

"In an area where they were looking for someone who'd stolen a car."

"Uh huh. And the questionable items on your person were…"

"A screwdriver and a blade."

"A screwdriver and a blade," the Judge reiterated. "And what were you doing with those items? Why did you have them with you?"

"A buddy of mine had returned the screwdriver to me earlier that evening and I hadn't been home yet to drop it off. As for the blade…It's Chino. Even my Mom carries a blade."

The Judge gave Ryan an exaggerated look. "Well, relish the moment Mr. Atwood. The police department was not able to tie you to the stolen car contract even if we both know differently. You were able to fool the law this time, but next time you may not be so lucky, and I will see to it that you are standing in front of me when that happens. Now," she paused. "I want to talk about that little love tap you gave Guard Diaz. What in God's name were you thinking?"

Clearing his throat, "I didn't want to go home with my Mom," Ryan admitted, too embarrassed to keep his eyes on the Judge for long stretches.

"And why wouldn't you go home with your Mother?"

Huffing his response, "You've seen her, I shouldn't have to explain it to you."

"Watch your mouth, Mr. Atwood," the Judge warned sternly. Sighing, "Well, then it seems we have a new problem to contend with. It appears, according to my paperwork, that you currently have no parents or guardians to be responsible for you upon your release from Juvie. Under those conditions, I have no choice but to release you as a Ward of the State, in which case, you'd be placed in a home for boys until you turn eighteen, or until you and your Mom make up and she is willing to sign for you. You'll be transferred immediately to…"

"Your Honor, if I may," Sandy interrupted as Ryan saw his freedom flashing before his eyes during the Judge's fit. "My wife and I will be signing for Guardianship of Ryan."

Judge Whitney let Ryan's file flop closed and she stared at Sandy in amazement. "Mr. Cohen, I'm sure you and your family would like to help Mr. Atwood out, but I'm not sure you realize the ramifications of such a challenge."

"I'm aware of Mr. Atwood's background," Sandy acknowledged, glancing at Ryan. "But I also feel a change in environment may be just what Ryan needs to get his life on track. My family and I feel he has a lot to benefit from a stay with us. We'd like to give him the chance to change his life. He's well aware of the fact that there will be responsibilities and rules, expectations."

Furling her eyebrows at Ryan, "Mr. Atwood, how do you feel about this arrangement?"

"I'm not sure I have that much of a choice Ma'am."

"Mmm-hmm. Let me be blunt," the Judge continued. "I've known Sandy Cohen for a long time and he's good people. Do…not…let it get back to me that you are wearing out your welcome and becoming a problem. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I wish you luck Mr. Cohen. That one needs a real attitude adjustment."

"I appreciate your concern Judge, but I've pushed a few boundaries in my day too. Maybe Mr. Atwood is the one that doesn't know what he's gotten himself into."

Sandy and the Judge shared a short chuckle at Ryan's expense. "Touché," she laughed. "Okay. I'll sign off on this. Mr. Cohen, you don't have to come into to court but I want a progress report in two weeks…and I want to know everything."

"Yes Ma'am."

"You're hearing is over you may leave gentlemen."

In the lobby, the guard gave Sandy some instructions regarding Ryan's release and then allowed them a few minutes to talk.

"Well kid, this is it. How do you feel?"

Ryan just shrugged and kicked his boot at the leg of the bench.

"It's going to be okay Ryan. Give it a chance," Sandy encouraged.

"Keep telling yourself that Mr. Cohen, maybe one of these days you'll believe it," Ryan responded dryly.

"Please, call me Sandy. Mr. Cohen makes me sound like such an attorney."

Snorting a laugh, Ryan glanced down the hall.

"Go ahead, get processed and I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"

Nodding again Ryan pushed off the wall and paused. "It feels…weird."

"Excuse me?" Sandy questioned.

"You asked how it felt, it feels weird. I've wanted to leave Chino so bad, for so long, it feels like a trick."

"No tricks Ryan, this is the real deal."

Ryan narrowed his eyes momentarily and leaned in Sandy's direction without looking at him. "For your sake, I hope that's the truth." Raising his head Ryan glared at Sandy before walking back to the guard for processing.

Sandy watched Ryan disappear through the door with the guard before mumbling to himself. "I'm gonna show you a life you've only seen in your dreams, kid. It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Gathering his things, Sandy left the building and went out to his car to make some calls while waiting for Ryan's release.

"Another round please," Trey requested from the bartender.

"Trey man, you've been here all night and now all morning, don't you think…"

"You've seen me in worse shape Sam, don't do this to me, not today."

"Alright, but if you start going over the edge…"

Trey nodded and watched the stream of whiskey pour into his glass. Raising it up to his mouth, he poured some in and held it on his tongue, wishing it would, somehow, magically absorb into his body and take away all his pain. Leaning forward he pressed the cold glass to his forehead. Chino would never be the same without Ryan. Trey had cursed himself over and over since he last saw Ryan at Juvie, cursed himself for teaching Ryan not to count on anyone, to always look out for yourself no matter what because in the end, that's all a guy could do. It just never occurred to him that his brother would leave him behind as a result. They were quite a team…when they were a team. Trey was jealous of him for being stronger…stronger in the mind and, admitting sadly, stronger in the game. And now he was gone.

"Trey?"

Against his will, Trey lowered his glass and turned to find Dawn standing right next to him.

"And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse," Trey complained.

Biting her lip, Dawn took a seat next to her eldest son, much to his disgust. "I've had a bad few days myself. Buy you a round?"

Impatiently Trey looked over at the woman he knew as his mother, "Yeah sure, why not."

After ordering more drinks, "So…how…how are you?" she attempted to ask.

"I've been better," Trey replied, offering her a cigarette.

"Yeah, me too." Lighting her cigarette.

"So what did you do wrong now?" Trey inquired, knowing when it came to his Mom, it was always 'something'.

Taking a huge swallow of her drink, "I ah, said something I shouldn't have."

"Oh yeah? To who?"

"Your brother."

The answer got Trey's attention and he started putting pieces of the puzzle together in the back of his head.

"I told him I didn't want him any more." Dawn choked on the words as they left her mouth and she stared at the burning end of her cigarette as if it held the answer to all her problems.

"You what?"

"I know, I know. I was angry and he was being so stubborn, I just…I couldn't get him to…all of it is just a big misunderstanding."

Trey looked at his Mom with his mouth hanging open, amazed that the woman would think that someone, no, that one of her sons, would forgive her that quickly for saying she didn't want them anymore. Sarcastically, Trey snorted a breath and turned back to his own glass.

"You're right, I'm sure Ryan didn't take it seriously. After all you show your love so often. I don't know any other kid that gets to clean up his Mother's vomit on a daily basis because she's too cashed to do it herself. That's bonding at it's best."

"Trey don't do this me."

"You know God damn it, you're the only person on the face of the earth that can truly screw something up and then expect people to feel sorry for you. It doesn't work that way Mom. It is possible to hurt someone to the point where they don't forgive you anymore."

The words stung, hard, and Dawn did her best to ignore them, even if Trey was right. "I need to talk to Ryan again. He's in Juvie. I'll have to go up there later today."

Having heard enough, Trey stood up and threw money down on the counter. "Don't bother."

"No…no I have to. This was a bad fight, Trey. I have to make this right. I have to tell him…"

"Mom, Ryan is gone."

Trey had a hard time keeping a lid on his emotions. The longer he talked with his Mom, the more he understood his brother's desire to leave.

"What do you mean? He's in Juvie. He can't get out unless someone signs…"

"Someone signed. He's out and he's gone. He's not even in Chino any more. And this is the way he wanted it. So you're not going to tell him anything. You blew it."

Shocked by the news, "How do you know all of this?"

"I saw Ryan yesterday. He sent for me, and he said goodbye," Trey's voice quivered during his explanation. "I think at this stage of the game, when Ryan says goodbye, we both know what that means."

Dawn turned toward the bar and held onto the edge for strength. "This isn't possible…he wouldn't…Ryan wouldn't…"

"He did. He's gone."

Trey watched emotion take over his Mom. He wanted to feel sorry for her, but he could only think of Ryan, and what he'd been through. She'd had this coming for a long time.

"I'm sure you'll get something in the mail from the court with all the information on it. Make sure you look for it because I don't know where he's going," Trey lied. "Sam, give my Mom a bottle. She's gonna need it." Throwing more money on the bar, Trey was ready to leave.

"Congratulations Mom. You managed to drive both of your sons out of the house at the age of sixteen. I guess there's something to be said for your consistency, but the rest…the rest we could have done without. I'll see ya."

Without another word, Trey made his way to the door and disappeared into the blinding sunlight.

"Here you go Mrs. Atwood, compliments of your son."

For the first time in her life, the bottle didn't comfort her. She didn't want to feel the glass in her hand or taste it's substance. She wanted her sons back, but even she knew she'd gone well past the point of return. Maybe Trey was right. Maybe she didn't deserve to be forgiven. Turning the bottle, she pulled it closer and read the label.

"Everything okay Mrs. Atwood? Is that your label?" Sam asked.

Frowning at the bottle, "After awhile it's all the same. It takes away what you feel, it takes away your dreams and it takes away your life. I lost both of my sons because of this. Did you know that? Trey…Trey hasn't talked to me in years and Ryan…now Ryan's gone. He's gone."

Tears raced down her face as she stood up from the bar. "Put that on ice Sam. I'm sure I'll be back. Why, because that's all I know how to do." Clutching her purse under her arm, "My Ryan is gone. I can't believe he's gone."

Sobbing, she slowly walked to the door and opened it. The sun offered no relief as it poured in on one of the darkest moments of her life. She knew from then on, her life would never be the same.

THE END.

Thank you one and all for the great reviews! Thanks, also, to anyone who's 'pimped' for me! I truly appreciate it! For those new to this story, follow Ryan's future at the Cohen's in "Bad Behavior", a story already written and completed. For those following along since the beginning, a SEQUEL to "Bad Behavior" is already "percolating" and will be up and running as soon as possible…probably about two weeks! Wonder what sort of trouble Ryan will get into now: D


End file.
